Harry Potter and the High Lord of Hell
by Lord Dreadnault
Summary: New Chapter! It's Harry's 7th year and he's the High Lord of Phoenix. An evil power is rising, Harry must face the very power of Hell through its mortal surrogate, Voldemort. Sequel to HP& Seilftrist
1. The Invalid

Introduction: This story is a sequel to Harry Potter and the Secret of Lord Seilftrist published by myself. You can find a link to this story in my author profile. It is suggested that you read it first, but you may of course just jump right in to this one. If you are a reader carried over from Seilftrist I am very pleased that you have found your way here. A quick review might be appreciated to let me know that you are here. :) Enjoy!

HARRY POTTER AND THE HIGH LORD OF HELL

Lord Dreadnault

Disclaimer: The author does not own Harry Potter nor is he making a profit from this story. The author forbids the use of this story for commercial profit. The author also readily gives permission for the character and objects he has invented to be used in other fics by other authors, or for this story to be published at other sites on one condition. The author must be notified at the e-mail address listed within his profile. This disclaimer shall apply to all chapters following.

CHAPTER ONE: THE INVALID

Flame and darkness swirled around him forming a daunting form that towered before him. A hot wind seemed to press him down almost trying to force him to kneel. A voice that sounded like the crumbling of rotted cloth echoed loudly around him slowly saying, "Lord Potter. Thy power is meager and mine power is omnipotent. Surrender and bow to me."

"Never!" The High Lord of Phoenix screamed. "I will never bow! You cannot compel me to do your will! Your power is broken!"

The flames and shadows became more intense. The form before him seemed to grow taller and more angry. The hot wind shortly became unbearable and the High Lord felt his skin burning. "Fool! My power will not be broken forever! BOW!"

"HARRY!"

Harry Potter's eyes shot open as he breathed heavily and sat up. He quickly took in his surroundings. His spacious room was dark and moonlight shown in through the large windows that overlooked the gigantic garden. Ginny Weasley was standing over him staring at him with concern evident in her eyes. She was wearing a t-shirt and shorts as pajamas. "Harry, wake up. It was only a dream."

"Only a dream," Harry mumbled tiredly.

Ginny sat down on the bed next to Harry, "Then again, maybe more of a nightmare. You were yelling so loud that everyone in the manor could probably hear you. I was afraid that you were going to lash out with your power in your sleep as well."

"We're the only ones in this place," Harry pointed out.

"You were still loud," Ginny said. "What was it about this time?"

Harry laid back down and set his head on the fluffy but firm pillow. "The same one that it always is," he answered unhappily. "Remember how Voldemort talked about a master? I think that this might be him."

"That isn't your concern right now," Ginny admonished kindly. "All you need to care about is getting rest and recovering. If you want to be out of bed before the rest of my family shows up you need to get a lot more sleep than you've been getting."

"I kind of have to worry about it," Harry retorted. "It's not like I have much choice about the dream do I? Besides, I've been in this bed for nearly a month!"

"I wouldn't mind spending a month in bed. You might be able to get out of bed tomorrow if you get some sleep." Ginny replied. She reached out and placed her hand on Harry's forehead. "No fever so you aren't delirious. Just try to get some sleep." She stood up and rearranged the sheets and blankets over Harry.

"You mean that you might let me out of bed tomorrow. You're trying to bribe me to go to sleep aren't you?" Harry said as he snuggled under the blankets on the king-sized bed.

"That's right," Ginny said impishly. "If you sleep I'll let you out of bed and you'll be able to see what your own manor looks like!"

"That would be nice," Harry retorted. "The only place I've seen is this bedroom, your bedroom, and the bathroom. You could have at least carried me through the house to my bedroom. You had to take me directly to it instead."

Ginny laughed, "You don't like being an invalid do you? That's good because I don't particularly enjoy being a nurse. Just try and get some sleep okay?"

Harry nodded grudgingly and watched as Ginny crept back towards the bathroom with held a connecting door to her own spacious bedroom. He smiled, she was beautiful, and kind, caring, loving. . . The list could go on forever. With these cheerful thoughts Harry peacefully fell asleep.

Harry slowly woke up from a deep and peaceful sleep. For some reason the room seemed brighter than usual. He sat up and looked towards the windows. That was why, it had finally stopped raining and the sun had shone its face. He had thought that it would never end.

Ginny cheerfully strolled in carrying a breakfast tray for two. "Look who's up!" Ginny said. "Have a good night of sleep other than your nightmare?"

"Wonderful," Harry replied dryly.

Ginny smiled and set the breakfast tray over Harry. She then walked around the bed, hopped up on it and sat herself cross legged next to Harry. She then helped herself to a plate of eggs, sausage, potatoes, and toast. "Be sure to eat up Harry! You'll need your strength because you are expecting and official visit from the Minister of Magic."

"I don't want your father to see me lying around in bed!" Harry exclaimed.

"He won't if you get out of bed and meet them in your study," Ginny replied as she sipped some orange juice.

"I'm not hungry," Harry muttered. "Besides, where is my study?"

Ginny grinned and held Harry's plate up near his nose. "Doesn't that smell good? If you eat I'll show you."

Lacking nothing else to do Harry ate all of his breakfast despite the fact that he had absolutely no appetite. As soon as he finished, Ginny assisted him in getting out of bed and dressed. She then led him as he weakly walked down the hall outside of his room. They went down the staircase near the center of the hall and walked down another hall. Ginny opened a door and led Harry into a spacious study.

On the other side of the room was large windows that took up much of the wall. In the center of the back wall stood a pair of french doors that led to a large terrace outside. Harry could see several tables on the terrace and a swimming pool just beyond it.

Ginny led him to the large desk and sat him in the high backed swivel chair behind the desk. "There you are. Shuffle some papers around and act like you're busy or in the middle of important business!" Ginny said humorously. She glanced at the carriage clock that sat on Harry's desk. "The Minister is due to arrive at any minute. I shall show him in." It was hard to tell that Ginny was talking about her own father. She grinned and left the study.

Harry mentally assessed his physical condition. He felt that he could still stand up and weakly walk back to his room or outside without too much trouble. When he had first arrived at Phoenix Manor with Ginny, walking to the bathroom once a day was all he could barely manage. If Voldemort tried to take him on at this point, he was a goner. That was why they had faked a public image that showed him recovered fully but still taking a holiday.

He had passed the long month so far with Ginny spending half the day reading his get-well cards to him and generally caring for him. The other half of the day while he was resting she spent around the manor doing whatever she enjoyed. She had mentioned the spacious library with every book imaginable as well as the swimming pool and spa out in the back.

The door opened to admit Ginny and her father, Arthur Weasley, the Minister of Magic. They strolled over to Harry's desk. Mr. Weasley took a seat in front of the desk and Ginny walked to the side of the desk and sat down on another chair. "Hello Harry," Mr. Weasley said cheerfully. "Ginny says that you've made substantial improvement."

Harry smiled weakly as he leaned his head against the high back of the chair. "I suppose that you could say that."

"This isn't entirely a personal visit," Mr. Weasley began. "The general public is becoming worried that maybe you aren't as healthy as we've made out. I know that you're just basically tired but the public is beginning to fear that maybe you're on your deathbed or something. We were wondering at the Ministry if it was possible for you to make a public appearance. Maybe a press conference where you answered some questions, perhaps make a few statements about You-Know-Who, that sort of thing."

"Absolutely out of the question!" Ginny declared immediately.

Harry shot Ginny a I'm-not-on-my-deathbed glance and then answered Mr. Weasley. "I think that I could maybe do something in a couple of days."

Mr. Weasley smiled, "Thank-you Harry. I'll talk to Ginny about setting a specific date and time. We'll do something simple at the Ministry I think. There will be of course plenty of security to make sure that nothing happens."

Harry smiled and nodded. He didn't usually like being in the public eye but it would be a chance to do something about the problem at hand. "When are you and your family going to come and stay?" Harry asked.

"Next Saturday," Mr. Weasley replied. "I can't thank you enough for inviting us Harry."

"It's no problem," Harry said. It was true, he liked feeling like he had a family to live with. "I think that Ginny has already assigned rooms. I wouldn't know how because I haven't been able to see any of them yet."

Mr. Weasley stood up and shook Harry's hand, "I hope you regain your strength soon Harry. The world is depending on you. I must be going."

Harry nodded, "I'll try."

Mr. Weasley said goodbye and let himself out the door.

"Why doesn't he just Apparate?" Harry asked Ginny as he turned the chair to face her.

"Security," Ginny answered. "The Ministry has placed wards and such all around the manor. I placed a few of my own as well. There are also guards patrolling the perimeter."

Harry groaned, "All that for me? Who do they think I am?"

Ginny laughed, "They think that you're Harry Potter. I don't know how they got that idea though. . ."

Harry put on an innocent and pleading look, "If I promise to be good can I go swimming?"

"You don't know how to swim Harry!" Ginny responded, pretending to be shocked and scolding him.

"What about the spa then?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I suppose you can do something. I'll go and fetch a swimming suit from your room so that you don't have to waste your energy. I'll even come and swim with you."

The appointed day for the Harry Potter press conference arrived and a black ministry Rolls Royce pulled up in front of Phoenix Manor to find Harry and Ginny waiting for it on the front steps of the manor. Harry and Ginny were both primly dressed for the occasion and Harry was standing up without any help from Ginny.

The Ministry chauffeur who acted much like an Auror or hit-wizard smartly jumped out and held the door open for Harry and Ginny to get into the car. He closed the door, walked around the front, and got in and began to drive.

Harry sat back and watched Aurors close the gates to the manor as they zoomed past. The Ministry car seemed to be going a lot faster than any Muggle car he had been in. For the majority of the trip the chauffeur was silent and Harry fell asleep shortly before they entered London.

Ginny tapped Harry gently on the shoulder, "We're nearly there,"

Harry woke up and groggily watched. as the Rolls Royce pulled into what appeared to be a grungy parking lot. The chauffeur parked the car and opened the door for them to step out. Ginny led Harry over to a run-down shack that sat on the edge of the lot. She opened the door for him and led him in. After entering she closed it and Harry felt a slight jerk as the floor lowered beneath them.

Ginny led Harry down a short hall-way after the elevator reached the main floor. They exited the hallway into what appeared to be a large square in front of a gigantic building. They must have come in through another entrance to the Ministry.

The square was filled with reporters and as soon as Harry appeared they began to take photos of Harry. The continued flashes nearly blinded Harry as the crowd parted and Harry and Ginny made their way through to the top of the steps leading to the building. As they passed reporters yelled questions in an attempt to see if Harry would answer them.

A podium had been set up at the top of the stairs and several Aurors stood near it. Mr. Weasley appeared with a pop and greeted Harry. "I'm glad to see that you could make it Harry!" Mr. Weasley said kindly. "I'll see to it that you don't have to answer too many questions." He turned and walked towards the podium. As he did so the reporters fell silent. "This press conference is for Mr. Potter to answer questions about recent events as well as a few other things. He has no planned statement so he will merely answer a limited amount of questions."

At Mr. Weasley's gesture Harry approached the podium and partially leaned on it for support. Ginny had also come to stand beside him in case his legs gave out. All the reporters started asking questions and Harry pointed to one.

The crowd fell silent as the man asked a questions, "Mr. Potter, what is the status of You-Know-Who?"

"His status is what the Ministry has publicly stated," Harry answered. "He is at large and dangerous. I believe that his power is gaining and that active steps must be taken." Harry then pointed to an older female reporter who Harry recognized as the chief political commentator for the Daily Prophet.

"Do you believe the current administration at the Ministry capable of taking the necessary steps?"

Harry nodded, "I do. Mr. Weasley is a very capable man and I'm sure his policies are as good as they can. If you follow his leadership you won't go wrong." He pointed to another younger female reporter from Witch Weekly.

"What exactly happened when you encountered You-Know-Who on the day that Minister Tessyth was assassinated?"

"Voldemort was making an attempt to seize a powerful magical object. The object is now in safe hands. During the confrontation he fled and I got hit with too much power thus causing my current medical state." Harry dryly watched as the reporter scribbled down what he had said. He suspected that when he checked Witch Weekly next time it came out, the feature story would be a story of his daring adventure with a lot more details than anyone there could have even come up with. "Next," he pointed to another reporter.

"How is you personal health?" a male reporter asked.

"I'm feeling great," Harry said. "Real great," he muttered under his breath.

The media bombarded Harry with questions for nearly an hour. His questions seemed to satisfy their interest and concerns. During that hour Harry had noticed people other than reporters slipping in. Children were foremost among the newcomers.

Mr. Weasley glanced at his watch and stepped up. "All right folks, I think that's about enough. Mr. Potter will now sign autographs for those who wish to meet him."

Harry soon found himself seated at a small table with a rather long line. He signed autographs and exchanged pleasantries with those who came. Many were parents with their small children and teenage girls. Harry could sense Ginny's amusement as she watched all the teenagers flirt with Harry. She wasn't worried about Harry. "Where do all these people come from?" Harry said quietly to Ginny. "I've never seen them at Hogwarts."

"Well, some have come quite far for this event," Ginny whispered back. "Then of course there are other schools here and there, none as big as Hogwarts though."

Harry spent the rest of the morning and a good part of the afternoon at the autograph table. Finally Mr. Weasley announced that it was over and Harry was free to go. "Harry," Mr. Weasley said. "I can't thank you enough for doing this. You've calmed down everyone somewhat. Knowing that you're okay makes them feel safe. This came for you by the way." He handed a sealed letter to Harry.

Harry nodded and said goodbye. Ginny helped escort him back to the Rolls Royce. This time around he had to lean on her for some support. The chauffeur helped them in and they were heading back to Phoenix Manor.

"What's in the letter?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know Harry," answered. He broke the seal, opened it and read the letter.

Harry-

We must meet immediately. I'll be waiting for your return at Phoenix Manor.

Albus Dumbledore


	2. Rising Darkness

HARRY POTTER AND THE HIGH LORD OF HELL

Lord Dreadnault

CHAPTER TWO: RISING DARKNESS

  
  


Through the rain, the Ministry Rolls Royce quickly drove through the gate and pulled up in front of the steps before Phoenix Manor. Shortly after they had left London they had encountered a thunder storm and it was still raining. Harry and Ginny stepped out of the car and walked up the front steps as lightning flashed above.

  
  


They entered through the great double doors and found one of the house-elves waiting for them in the front hall. "Master Harry," he squeaked, "you have visitors waiting for you in the sitting room. I have served them tea and dinner will shortly be ready."

  
  


"Thank you," Harry said wearily. "Who is it?"

  
  


"Professor Dumbledore and another man," the house-elf answered. 

  
  


"Yes, um, well you can go back to whatever you usually do then." Harry said. He was not used to running a household filled with house elves and was not sure of the proper etiquette involved. Maybe Hermione can give me some tips, Harry thought dryly.

  
  


The house elf bowed and disappeared with a small pop. "I'll think that I shall go and check if Hermione has written about when she will be coming to stay," Ginny said. "She didn't want to come quite at the very beginning of the summer but she still wanted to come." She waved and dashed up the main staircase towards where she had set up her own study for homework and other things.

  
  


"One thing!" Harry called. Ginny stopped and looked back down. "Where is the sitting room?"

  
  


Ginny laughed and pointed, "All the way down that hall."

  
  


Harry watched her disappear upstairs with a faint tinge of regret. He then turned and walked down the hallway until he found the sitting room. Of all people, Professor Snape was the man who had escorted Professor Dumbledore. Harry walked into the room and greeted them. 

  
  


"I hope that you're feeling better Harry," Dumbledore said kindly as Harry sat down in an armchair and helped himself to a couple of small sandwiches off the tea tray. He was absolutely starving.

  
  


"I'm afraid that we bring you some rather serious news Harry," Dumbledore said gravely as Harry winced. "I believe that you've properly matured so therefore I'm going to inform you of everything that happens now because of your new found talents."

  
  


He means that because I'm the High Lord and therefore his superior, Harry mused quietly. He must not want Snape to know everything about me or him. Or anyone else for that matter. "What's the bad news?" Harry sighed.

  
  


"Voldemort has found a new way to gain power, perhaps a new weapon." Dumbledore sighed. "Severus here was unable to find out completely what the details are. No Death Eater knows of an absolute certainty what Voldemort is doing."

  
  


"Don't you have any idea, any hint perhaps?" Harry asked Snape.

  
  


Snape shook his head, "No Potter, I don't."

  
  


Dumbledore continued to explain what little was known. "He hasn't been able to succeed in his attempts to channel this evil power. Snape fears that it is only a matter of time before Voldemort is able to break through whatever separates him from the power and unleash it upon us all. I very much fear Harry that once he succeeds we will have to face him in a win or lose everything confrontation."

  
  


"How soon?" Harry questioned.

  
  


"I believe that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will be able to use this power for some extent by the end of January," Snape replied as he glared at Harry. "He'll be able to unleash its fulness by March or May. If we're lucky, June."

  
  


"A year then," Harry reflected quietly. 

  
  


"Do you have any ideas?" Dumbledore asked as he watched Harry quietly think to himself. His eyes reflected his intense worry.

  
  


Harry took a tea cup and slowly sipped it as he thought. He set the teacup on the saucer and set it down on the coffee table. "When you think that he is able to do something with this power you should probably alert Mr. Weasley about it. Voldemort is likely to make an example of someone or of larger group"

  
  


Dumbledore nodded, "That does sound like Voldemort indeed. The next time that the Order meets, Mr. Weasley shall be notified. Is there anything that the Order should perhaps look for or do?"

  
  


"Just do what you usually do," Harry replied. "They might keep their eyes open as well for anything that seems strange or out of order. For now though, don't worry them about it. Prepare them but don't tell them yet."

  
  


Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "That sounds wise."

  
  


"If that's all," Snape said greasily, "I have better things to be doing right now." He stood up and left the room. Harry snickered to himself. He would have to go out into the rain to Apparate because of the wards. 

  
  


"Would you like to stay for dinner Professor?" Harry asked.

  
  


"I would be delighted to," Dumbledore said, accepting the invitation. "There are a few things that I would like to address first though. First and foremost is your health. Even in the wizarding world, someone who has suffered cardiac arrest, multiple times I might add, needs to rest for a while before getting up and doing all the normal things he or she used to do."

  
  


"I've noticed that," Harry sighed as he watched the rain pound outside one of the windows. He looked back towards Dumbledore. "I feel almost as if I'm in a state of constant exhaustion. It's not a feeling I enjoy. I'm almost helpless."

  
  


Dumbledore nodded in agreement and sympathy. "By the end of the summer you'll be feeling better. Not all the way to as good as new, but close. As soon as you feel half-way decent you need to exercise your magical as well as physical skills. I suggest that you go for a morning walk as soon as you can do so without falling over dead afterwards. You should practice your magic so that you can become stronger and more capable with magic. You need to become strong enough to handle Miledy Faisia without suffering heart failure or a stroke. I really believe that if you can't use your staff, you will die Harry."

  
  


"I get the point," Harry said with dry amusement as he smiled ironically. "Was there anything else?"

  
  


"Next I wanted to speak to you about the Highly Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts class," Dumbledore continued in response to Harry's query. "Nearly ever single student in the school has already written advance letters applying for it next year."

  
  


Harry's mouth dropped open, "This year isn't even over yet, and what about the current classes? Have Ron and Hermione been able to teach them properly?"

  
  


"Yes, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger have done an excellent job. In the light of recent events and taking into account events sure to come I would like to make it possible for every student who has the desire to receive the appropriate training. That's why I'm suggesting that we take on Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger as your teacher assistants. For the most part they would handle classes for you." Dumbledore said.

  
  


Harry absently stared into space as he considered what Dumbledore had suggested. True, Ron and Hermione were well past where he had been when he had began teaching, but he could still do better. Then of course the students wouldn't be able to go past Ron and Hermione anyway, even if they could match them. "That would work," Harry said slowly. "I'd still have the power over the class, right?"

  
  


"Of course," Dumbledore reassured Harry. "You'll be the HADADA Professor and they'll be your teaching assistants. You'll still be over the prefects as well. There is one last thing I wanted to discuss with you Harry. How have things been going with Ginny in the house?"

  
  


"Absolutely fine," Harry replied in a puzzled tone as he took the last sandwich from the tea tray. "Why do you ask?"

  
  


"I was just checking," Dumbledore said as his eyes twinkled. "During your ill-health and state of unconsciousness she was rather adamant about looking after your health herself. The Weasleys sort of felt uncomfortable about the situation but she wouldn't have it any other way."

  
  


"I thought that she didn't particularly enjoy being a nurse," Harry replied. He took a bite of the small sandwich.

  
  


"It's because she loves you," Dumbledore explained. "Not that she necessarily enjoys nursing. I just wanted to point out that since you two have began to mature beyond your years that you might want to consider a private marriage."

  
  


Harry choked and began to cough uncontrollably. "Marriage!" he gasped. "I'm sixteen years old! Well. . . seventeen basically. She isn't exactly old herself!" He took the cup of tea that Dumbledore handed him and drank it down. The coughing stopped.

  
  


Dumbledore held up his hands, "Just letting you know that it was an option," he explained. "It would certainly help to increase your powers. The joining of two powerful people by marriage opens channels between them that can be quite useful at times."

  
  


"I'll keep that in mind," Harry said as diplomatically as he possibly could. He glanced at his watch, "I believe that the house-elves have served dinner now."

*

  
  


What did you and Dumbledore discuss?" Ginny asked as she and Harry sipped hot chocolate on the terrace behind the manor. The rain had stopped and had left a very pleasant evening to enjoy. The pair was sitting near the rail from which the large lawn, pool, and gardens could be observed. Ginny had also mentioned to Harry that there was a lake towards the end of the property.

  
  


Harry recounted everything that Dumbledore had said about Voldemort and mentioned what he had suggested. Ginny nodded in approval. Then Harry said what had been decided concerning the HADADA class. "Then he mentioned another thing," Harry said.

  
  


"What was that?" Ginny asked as she lifted the mug to her lips which shone with a faint smile.

  
  


"He sort of talked about how you were staying at the manor and then he mentioned that um. . . marriage was sort of. . . an option." Harry explained choppily. He raggedly lifted the mug and gulped some of the hot chocolate.

  
  


"Did he now?" Ginny said, her smile even more broad.

  
  


"You already knew!" Harry said in an accusing voice.

  
  


"Of course I knew. I've been corresponding with him about it since you woke up back at St. Mungo's. So, what would you like? A summer or winter wedding? I myself was leaning slightly towards somewhere during the Christmas holidays. It would have to private too. Other than us and Dumbledore, absolutely no one would know." Ginny said leisurely as if it was merely a matter of setting a date.

  
  


Harry gaped at Ginny openly for several minutes before gathering enough wits to respond. "Um. . . winter I think. What about your parents?"

  
  


"What about them?"

  
  


"Won't they be um. . . I don't know, maybe disagreeable to the idea?" Harry said in a worried voice. He had no intention whatsoever of making the Weasleys mad at him, or betraying them.

  
  


"They won't know about it will they?" Ginny pointed out.

  
  


Harry stuttered, "B-b-but they should know!"

  
  


"Are you going to tell your parents then?" Ginny said indifferently.

  
  


"You know I can't! We're too young to marry!"

  
  


"Look at yourself Harry. Once you began to wield your Phoenix power you began to change. You've transformed into a fully grown man nearly. By winter you'll have aged even more. You may have been born seventeen years ago Harry but you've aged much more than that. Look at me Harry! Do I look like I'm fifteen soon going on sixteen?"

  
  


Harry looked at Ginny and gaped. Over the past year she had aged. She could pass for just as old or older than him. She's also filled out, Harry noted to himself. "Is that what you discussed with Dumbledore?"

  
  


Ginny nodded, "Yes, that was one of the things we talked about. He estimates that you've aged to twenty one years of age. I've aged to nineteen."

  
  


"Then why do I feel like I'm seventeen?" Harry asked, still slightly in denial.

  
  


Ginny rolled her eyes, "Really Harry, look at your fifth year and then your sixth. You were blowing up all over the place then. Since then you've handled much worse and handled so much better. Do you really feel only seventeen?"

  
  


Harry sighed in defeat, "Does that mean we'll age twice as fast as everyone else?"

  
  


"Dumbledore isn't quite sure," Ginny answered. "He thinks that it may be forty to fifty years before we age anymore. That's how it was for him, he's nearly one hundred and fifty now. We're a bit higher than him though when it comes to power, it might be quite a lot longer."

  
  


"I suppose that's a fair trade off," Harry said as he set his mug down on the small table in between their chairs. 

  
  


Ginny smiled happily. "I'll write to Dumbledore some more about the subject. It'll take a bit of setting up before we can do it."

  
  


Harry nodded and listened to Ginny make plans for the small and private wedding well into the night until he fell asleep out on the terrace. He wasn't strong enough to stay up all night. He later woke up for a very brief second to find himself in bed and Ginny briefly kissing him and whispering good night as she pulled the covers over him.

*

  
  


"Where did Ginny say that they would meet us?" Ron asked Hermione as he examined the famous witch/wizard card he had gotten from a chocolate frog box. The Hogwarts Express was just pulling into King's Cross after journeying from Hogwarts.

  
  


Hermione frowned at him as she examined all of her luggage. "Shouldn't you be making sure that everything is ready for when you get off the train? She said they'd meet us outside of the barrier where your mum always meets you."

  
  


"With the whole family then?" Ron said as he slipped the card into his pocket. 

  
  


"How many times do I have to explain?" Hermione sighed. "Everyone meets here and then Ministry cars drive you to Phoenix Manor. If we're lucky, Harry had enough strength today to come. Just think, we haven't seen him awake since before Tescaster."

  
  


Ron stood up as the Hogwarts Express pulled to a halt at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. "What's this Phoenix Manor like?"

  
  


"I'm not sure," Hermione answered as she pulled open the compartment door and began to haul her trunk out. "I can't wait to find out though. Ginny says that the library is to die for."

  
  


"A library?" Ron asked, rolling his eyes. 

  
  


Hermione raised her voice, "I certainly hope that you are on your best manners! I won't be there to see because I'm visiting my parents first. However, if I get a single report from Ginny that you've done something rude or inconsiderate you will hear from me!"

  
  


"I wouldn't be rude or inconsiderate!" Ron exclaimed as they went through the barrier together.

  
  


"Hermione!" came Ginny's excited voice.

  
  


The pair turned to see Harry and Ginny standing in King's Cross just outside the platform. Hermione's parents and Ron's family were also standing there. The pair approached and were hugged by everyone. 

  
  


They all chatted and caught up on things as they walked out towards the cars. "I can't wait to come and visit!" Hermione called as the Weasleys and Harry stepped into discreet green Ministry cars that would take them to Phoenix Manor. 

  
  


Harry and Ginny waved, "We'll be waiting!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Attacks and Concerns

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews on the first chapter, :) I however received one review that saddened me somewhat. So, in an effort to prevent such reviews from appearing in the future I'm going to make a statement. If I had perhaps made this statement from the start I most likely would have not received the review and lost a long-time reader.

  
  


This story isn't about the occult! It is pure and simple Harry Potter with my own twist of powerful beings, namely the High Lord of Hell and of course, the High Lord of Phoenix. This story does not deal with witchcraft, the occult, evil rituals, voodoo, etc. It is plain Harry Potter! Thank you.

  
  


HARRY POTTER AND THE HIGH LORD OF HELL

Lord Dreadnault

CHAPTER THREE: ATTACKS AND WORRIES

  
  


Harry leaned back in his high backed leather chair that sat in his study and quickly scanned another fan letter. After the first week of his recovery the fan mail had died down. After his interview session at the Ministry the mail had began to pour in once again. Like the autograph session, the majority of letters came from little children and flirting teenage girls. Every once in a long while, he would receive one from an older adult. Harry absolutely loved to read the ones from the children. They were always so cute and they almost always included an adorable drawing of him or something else. He had kept them all in a stack on his desk. He had also sent them all a thank-you note.

  
  


He sighed as he picked up the next letter. The writing on it was that of another teenager. Harry briefly contemplated merely chucking the letter into the rubbish bin next to his desk unopened but decided against it as soon as he thought of it. He quickly broke open the seal and looked at signature at the end of the letter. 'Elizabeth Fawcett.' Harry smiled. He had not seen her since Tescaster.

  
  


Dear Harry-

I hope that you are feeling better and making a full recovery from your heart attack. My brother (the auror) claims that you aren't well at all and that the Ministry tried to trick the public to make them feel safer. As I was saying, I hope that you've gotten well.

You may or may not know this, but my older sister just got a job as a reporter at the Daily Prophet. She wondered if we could come to wherever you are right now and perhaps interview you. I wasn't going to ask but Neville said that you would most likely be glad to say yes. So could you please allow us to come and interview you?

Best Wishes,

Elizabeth Fawcett

  
  


Harry set the letter down and briefly contemplated the question. His previous experience with reporters one on one had not been particularly good. Then of course, from the tone of the letter it sounded as if Elizabeth and her sister didn't want to bother him too much. It might be beneficial, Harry decided. Quickly pulling out a piece of parchment he drafted an affirmative response and sealed it. He then placed it in the basket that sat on one corner of the desk. Whatever was put in there was eventually mailed it seemed. Probably the house-elves, Harry mused.

  
  


The door to the veranda opened to admit Ginny. The Weasley's were out swimming in the pool or merely admiring the gardens. She was carrying a magazine. "Look what just arrived!" she announced. She held up the magazine. It was a copy of Witch Weekly with a picture of Harry plastered on the front.

  
  


Harry groaned, "Oh no! What did they say about me this time?"

  
  


"The lead reporter who asked you all of those meaningless questions during the conference has written a bedazzling story of adventure, love, betrayal, near-death, angst, and power," Ginny said in a mocking voice as she flopped down onto a couch.

  
  


"None of that happened!" Harry exclaimed sitting up abruptly. "Someone ought to put a limit on what they can say about people!"

  
  


"Why that isn't even the best part," Ginny said as she flipped to the last page of the special edition article. "Harry Potter is certainly the most eligible bachelor in the world! Wizard economists estimate his personal fortune and assets withing the trillion-galleon range. The already powerful Harry James Potter will almost certainly become the Minister of Magic and most powerful wizard in the known world! What he lacks is female companionship."

  
  


"WHAT! Now I'll be getting letters from grown women! I'm only seventeen years old! There ought to be a law against this! This is sexual harassment!" Harry nearly yelled. Suddenly a very small amount of burst in his chest. Harry gasped and clutched his right hand to his chest.

  
  


Ginny dropped the magazine and in an instant was at his side chafing his wrists and checking his pulse. "Are you okay?" Ginny asked in a voice full of concern. She watched as Harry leaned back and closed his eyes, breathing semi-heavily.

  
  


"Yes," Harry whispered in an exhausted tone. "Just a little too much excitement. I suppose that I need to learn how to handle such stuff a little better. I'll be just fine in a few moments, just need a little rest."

  
  


Ginny nodded in agreement, "I'd certainly say that you do. More than a little too. I think it's bed rest for the rest of the day Harry. Some chicken soup wouldn't be bad either."

  
  


"I don't want to go to bed," Harry protested half-heartedly as Ginny gently took his hand in hers and used her signet ring to transport them both to Harry's room.

  
  


Ginny smiled and laid a blanket over him. "Just a little nap then." She lightly kissed him on the lips and left as he drifted into his peaceful nap.

*

  
  


The house-elves served lunch at precisely noon, a fact which the Weasley boys had quickly learned. Just as Ginny seated herself at the head of the dining room table they all charged in with Mrs. Weasley only slightly behind. Bill and Charlie were taking vacation to visit their parents and Mr. Weasley had ordered Percy to stay at Phoenix Manor and visit his brothers. Fred and George had long since hired employees to run their shops for them and now mainly stayed at the manor to work on their newest developments. They had discovered a small lab in the basement more than adequate for their needs.

  
  


"Where's Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her voice rich with motherly concern as she took a seat and began to serve herself from the various dishes laid out on the table.

  
  


"He felt slightly tired and decided to take a nap," Ginny answered lightly as she passed a plate stacked with rolls to Ron. There was no need to worry them. It would do no good. She was worried though. This shouldn't be happening to him! Ginny's thought as various thoughts, feelings, and emotions raced through her head.

  
  


"Hey this food is marvelous as usual," Fred commented through a mouthful potato salad. "Who makes all the menus and food around here?"

  
  


"The house-elves just serve whatever suits them," Ginny replied.

  
  


"So what's the deal with you living here alone with Harry for a month?" Charlie asked in a curious voice. 

  
  


Bill snickered, "Are you really that thick Charlie? Ginny likes Harry right? Harry likes Ginny right? If your girlfriend was sick would you skip the chance to move in and nurse her?"

  
  


Ginny blushed beet red, "Really! It's not like that at all. As you know, Harry had a slight health incident last month after having a little spat with Voldemort. His health has been delicate and I was the most qualified to make sure he got the rest he needed."

  
  


"I bet," George snorted.

  
  


Ginny slammed her goblet down, "I won't take anymore teasing from you! What with that blasted Witch Weekly article and other things, Harry already gets enough of that kind of talk and speculation. I won't let you do it."

  
  


"Calm down Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said in a gentle voice. She frowned at her sons, "You boys really shouldn't make such comments. The last thing anyone needs is a nasty rumor about Ginny and Harry. Now, onto a better subject. Ron hasn't mentioned it yet but they've made him Head Boy! Third in the family!"

  
  


Everyone congratulated Ron who smiled. "Thank you, I'll try not to be a big-head boy."

  
  


Fred held up his goblet of fruit punch, "I saw that we toast Ron! To the Head Boy who strives not to be a Humongous Bighead!"

  
  


Ginny rolled her eyes and quickly finished her lunch. She had things to do and places to go.

*

  
  


Meanwhile, Hermione was eating lunch with her own family. Her parents had taken a day off from their dentistry practice to spend Hermione's first day of summer with them. She was regaling them with her adventures of the past year at school.

  
  


"How could you see where all the Death Eaters were in that dark castle?" Mr. Granger asked, referring to the fight that had occurred in Tescaster. He was fascinated with magic and always picked over every single detail. Hermione suspected that he wished that he had been born a wizard.

  
  


"You can make light with your wands," Hermione explained. "At first though, a big blue and gold fireball exploded above us for a brief instant." Hermione's thoughts followed the events after. Then Harry and Ginny rushed up the staircase after Voldemort. It was as if they were expecting the fireball. . . Back in the forest the area near the rock exploded after we got past it too, Hermione realized. That wasn't for us. . . A sudden realization hit Hermione. The High Lord of Phoenix had been with them all along. Hermione dropped her fork.

  
  


"Is there anything wrong dear?" Mrs. Granger asked as she held a fork near her mouth. 

  
  


Hermione's thoughts were racing too fast to comprehend her mom's question. Ginny said that the High Lord had taken the staff. . . therefore, Voldemort had not had the staff. So how could Harry have suffered cardiac arrest? How did the power get in him? Unless he took the staff himself. . . .

  
  


"Yes, everything is perfectly fine," Hermione said with false brightness. "I need to go up to my room and check something in one of my reference books."

  
  


"About magical light?" Mr. Granger called as she rushed up the stairs to her room.

  
  


Hermione uncharacteristically ignored the question and rushed into her room. She scanned her bookshelf which was loaded with magical texts and information books. "Magical Medicine," Hermione said aloud as she pulled the book off the shelf. She opened it, slowly sat down on her bed, and quickly scanned the chapter.

  
  


Looking up from the book she closed it and frowned. Something didn't add up. The only way that Harry could have suffered heart failure from magical association was if he had tried to wield too much power than what he could physically handle. That was very hard to do since no one was endowed with more power than they could handle. At some point, Harry had most definitely held Miledy Faisia. Harry and Ginny had some explaining to do. . .

*

  
  


Ginny carefully rearranged the flowers in the small vase that sat on her table. She didn't like to refer to it as a desk because she didn't think as herself as a working type of person. Therefore, it was a table. She grabbed the incoming correspondence from the letter holder that sat on the table. The house-elves at Phoenix Manor performed a special service in handling the post for the occupants. Carrying a the letters she made her way out the French doors and onto the small balcony that overlooked the flower garden that sat on east side of the manor. She plopped down on the lone chair and began to sort through the letters.

  
  


The first few were from her friends at school. She quickly scanned them and set them aside. It seemed of late that they talked of inconsequential things. There had been a time when such talk seemed very mature to Ginny. Now it seemed so very childish. Ginny sighed, sometimes growing up wasn't fun. Responsibility came with authority.

  
  


The next letter was from Remus Lupin asking after Harry's health. He asked for a detailed report nearly every other day it seemed. He did not write Harry because he didn't want Harry to know how worried he really was. Ginny absently conjured up a parchment, quill, and bottle of ink with her Phoenix powers and began to dictate. 

  
  


"Dear Professor Lupin,

Over the past two days Harry's health has improved as usual with the exception of an incident before lunch. While expressing his. . . irritation about the content of this week's issue of Witch Weekly he suffered some minor heart pain and has been resting in bed since. 

I very much fear that his recovery has not been as complete as it has seemed to be and I shall calling on Professor Dumbledore later today to discuss this matter.

With love,

Ginny Weasley

  
  


Ginny flicked her finger and the letter sealed itself and zoomed towards the outgoing post basket that sat on her table, the writing utensils also disappeared. She then opened the next letter and scanned it and rolled her eyes. "Dear Ginny," she mimicked, "I hear that you're staying at Phoenix Manor. . ." Really! Some people had no tact. She had gotten nearly a dozen of those from girls she knew only vaguely at Hogwarts. 

  
  


Not only were they trying to get to Harry, but among magical folk, Phoenix Manor was legendary. In the day of Harry's grandparents, William and Mary Potter, Phoenix Manor had hosted grand balls and social events. The gardens were supposed to be the best in England. The cooking of the house-elves superb. If she and Harry ever needed to expand their social circle, all they would have to do was to post a 'party' ad in the Daily Prophet and every single magical person would show up whether or not they knew who Harry Potter was. 

  
  


Ginny sighed, crumpled up the tactless letter and threw it off the balcony. It burst into flames and was reduced to cinders before reaching the ground below. She quickly sorted through the remaining meaningless correspondence, stood up, placed the opened letters on her desk. It was time to visit Dumbledore.

*

  
  


Ginny knocked on the door to Professor Dumbledore's study and entered to find him intensely studying several books that were spread out across his usually neat desk. He looked up and smiled, his eyes twinkling, "Ginny! What do I owe this pleasure to?"

  
  


Ginny sighed, greeted Dumbledore and took a seat at his invitation. "I'm afraid that Harry had a slight incident earlier this morning. He got worked up about an article in Witch Weekly and something went wrong with his heart."

  
  


Dumbledore listened very carefully and nodded, "His condition may be worse than we first anticipated." He seemed to stare off into space for several minutes before continuing. "We assumed that his heart was already strong and in perfect condition before the incident in Tescaster."

  
  


"Do you mean that this weakened condition could be permanent?" Ginny asked worriedly. Such a problem would cause Harry great pain and cause him to die early. That was the very last thing Ginny wanted to ever happen.

  
  


Dumbledore shook his head, "No, it'll just take longer for him to completely heal which isn't terrific either. We're already cutting it too close. Harry MUST be able to wield Miledy Faisia as soon as possible. I suggest that you have him exercise as much as possible but have him avoid emotional stress. Such stress will only detract from his progress."

  
  


"What caused this?"

  
  


Dumbledore shrugged and vaguely answered, "I don't think it was a physical heart condition. It may be built up stress. A lot has happened to Harry since his eleventh birthday. He has seemed to handle it well, but perhaps he hasn't handled it well at all."

  
  


"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, already almost knowing the answer and dreading it.

  
  


"Sometimes people have a way of hiding depression, stress, and worry from even themselves," Dumbledore explained quietly. "Before Tescaster he probably built up quite the cache." Dumbledore quickly leaned forward and startled Ginny. "Ginny," he began urgently, "you must see to it that his fears, worries, stresses, and built up depression is alleviated and taken care of, and that he avoids any type of stress. If you don't, Harry Potter could die of a heart attack or lose his sanity and become unable to fight Voldemort, in which case, we will be defeated."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Confession of the High Lord and Lady

A/N: I apologize for the length of time this took to publish. I do write chapters after the publication of the preceding one and this time I was a little busy as well as suffered a little writer's block. If possible, in your reviews please put what you'd like to see in the story, what seems unclear, and especially what parts you liked. :) It helps to fight my sometimes lacking imagination.

  
  


HARRY POTTER AND THE HIGH LORD OF HELL

Lord Dreadnault

CHAPTER FOUR: CONFESSION OF THE HIGH LORD AND LADY

  
  


Harry studied the Daily Prophet as he sipped a goblet of pumpkin juice at the head of the large table in the dining room. The morning sunlight shone in through the windows brightly illuminating the whole room. He sighed, shook his head, and put it down. Death Eater activity was rampant and the Ministry was barely able to keep it under control. There was one piece of good news though, the newspaper had finally gotten down to mentioning the name 'Harry Potter' only about five times an edition. 

  
  


Ginny sauntered into the room, "Hello Harry!," she said, greeting him brightly. She walked over to the breakfast buffet the house-elves had set up for breakfast, heaped her plate full with food, and sat down at the table. She looked over and noticed the lack of a plate in front of Harry. "Do you have something against breakfast, or is it just food in general?"

  
  


"Food in general," Harry sighed. "Where is everyone? This place feels like a deserted tomb."

  
  


"It's seven in the morning Harry! Everyone is still in bed. Just because you got up at five doesn't mean that everyone should be up too. . . In fact, you should be sleeping in until eight at least." Ginny replied as she grabbed the Daily Prophet and glanced it over.

  
  


"How did you know what time I got up?" Harry asked suspiciously as he glanced at Ginny who was casually flipping through the Daily Prophet.

  
  


Ginny looked at Harry with a half-smile. "Well, there's this charm that witches use on their babies to keep track of them. Some witches even use it on their children so they can tell if they're sleeping or not."

  
  


Harry's mouth dropped open in shock, "I'm not your child!"

  
  


Ginny changed the subject, "I received a most interesting letter from Hermione last night. It seems that she's been putting her brains to use in the right direction. She now wants to know how you suffered a heart attack from merely getting hit with magical power. She seems to think that you have to wield a gigantic amount of power to suffer cardiac arrest."

  
  


"Don't tell me," Harry groaned. "She figured out that I wielded the staff's power." He set the goblet down and frowned.

  
  


"She's not quite at that point yet, but if she found out she wouldn't be overly surprised. Give her a day or to and she's going to be onto the fact that you're the High Lord of Phoenix. Then she'll figure out who I am, and then she'll know everything." Ginny responded.

  
  


"What do we do?" Harry said, asking for advice. "Have you responded yet?"

  
  


"I wrote back and said that we would explain when she arrived," Ginny acknowledged. "I suggest that we just come out in the open to them." Ginny began to dig into her plate of bacon, eggs, sausage and toast.

  
  


"You mean to her," Harry corrected.

  
  


Ginny shook her head, "To them Harry. Hermione will not keep our secret from Ron. If we try to hide it from him he will be insulted and then you'll be in one of those usual ruts you two have every once in a while." She looked over and frowned at Harry's lack of breakfast. "Are you sure that you won't have anything? You need a balanced diet to help you recover properly."

  
  


"I don't feel like eating," Harry muttered. "I don't want to." He sat back and watched Ginny eat. "What's on the schedule for today?"

  
  


"Absolutely nothing," Ginny replied grinning. "That means that we can spend the whole day for ourselves."

*

  
  


Hermione paced the front sitting room of her house frequently glancing out the front window into the street. Over the past month she had delved into her textbooks looking for answers. Facts and theories kept running through her mind. 'A wizard or witch cannot possibly wield more power than their capability without an outside power source.' Somehow Harry had channeled too much power. Is he the High Lord? Hermione asked herself for the tenth time in a row. Could he have wielded the staff without being the High Lord? Or maybe he's just a sorcerer, she mused.

  
  


A horn honked and Hermione looked up to find a black luxury sedan idling in the driveway. Hermione walked out the door dragging her trunk and bags, locked the door, and made her way to the sedan. Her parents had already left for work and they had said their goodbyes that morning. 

  
  


The chauffeur stepped out and assisted Hermione in putting her baggage into the trunk. He then opened the door for her and she stepped in the sedan. Ginny was sitting alone in the back seat which had been magically enlarged to the size of a Muggle stretch limousine. "Hermione!" Ginny said in greeting. The chauffeur closed the door, stepped in the front, pulled out the driveway and they were on their way to Phoenix Manor.

  
  


Hermione smiled and returned the greeting. "I've missed seeing you. How's Harry, and where is he?" Her instincts pounded her to ask about the staff but she observed the niceties first. Does Ginny know? Hermione asked herself. Wasn't she knocked out for part of the time?"

  
  


"Elizabeth Fawcett's sister is interviewing him for the Daily Prophet," Ginny explained. "He seems to be doing just fine. We go on morning walks together now. I'm still worried though, I just can't help it."

  
  


Hermione nodded in agreement, "I'd be awfully worried about Ron if anything like that happened. Is he enjoying his stay at Phoenix Manor?"

  
  


"Of course he is," Ginny grinned. "My brothers are enjoying it even more now that they have discovered a half-size Quidditch pitch somewhere on the grounds. Apparently the Potters have always been into the sport."

  
  


"Has Harry been playing too?" 

  
  


Ginny shrugged, "A little bit, her and there. It's not a good idea for him to over-exert himself just quite yet. I fear that his heart may be a little sensitive for a little while."

  
  


"So tell me," Hermione inquired, "is Phoenix Manor all that the books on the place portray it as? A library with every book ever written and updating itself daily, stables filled with the best riding stock in England if not the world, a grand ballroom for spectacular parties, the fairest garden in the world, the most magnificent house-elves ever."

  
  


Ginny giggled, "I suppose that it is. I haven't really had a chance to explore everything that there is yet. I really like the gardens. They seem to have all of my favorite flowers and plants. The library isn't as impressive as those books describe it though. All the books are magically stored so it only seems like that there is a small amount of books in the library. The ballroom is quite elegant. Perhaps we could convince Harry to throw a ball or something."

  
  


Hermione smiled and nodded, "Did the Ministry send this car?"

  
  


"No," Ginny said as she shook her head, "I got sick of having to arrange for a car from the Ministry so I convinced Harry to simply buy a couple of these."

  
  


"I wish I had that much money," Hermione said. It was finally time to breach the subject. "Um. . . Ginny? Do you remember the letter that I sent you about a month ago? About how Harry suffered cardiac arrest?"

  
  


Ginny sighed, nodded, and looked out the window at the countryside that was passing by quickly. "Yes."

  
  


"Well, I was wondering if you would explain how and answer my questions. Who are you Ginny? You're not the girl I knew at the beginning of last year. If I didn't know better I would think that you were two years older than I am."

  
  


"Why do you think that?" Ginny whispered.

  
  


"You've grown! Your body has filled out, your mental capabilities have increased. For someone who is supposedly only sixteen you're remarkably mature. Tell me what's going on."

  
  


Ginny turned away from the window and reached up and removed necklace with a ring on it that she had been wearing under her shirt. She handed the ring to Hermione. "That's who I am."

  
  


Hermione looked at the ring in her palm. The phoenix rising, in sapphire and silver. She gasped loudly. "So you're the High Lady of Phoenix then?"

*

  
  


Elizabeth, Jane, and Phillip Fawcett stood in the entrance hall of Phoenix Manor gaping at everything in awe as the house elf who answered the door searched for Harry Potter. "Wow Elizabeth," Phillip said in a teasing voice, "you've struck it rich."

  
  


"Oh stop it!" Elizabeth countered, shooting Phillip an exasperated look, "He's a friend and one of my teachers, not a boyfriend!"

  
  


Jane, who was awkwardly carrying a quill and notepad turned to Phillip, "If you're going to make wise comments you can just go home. We only brought you along to be nice." Jane desperately tried to look as if she was in control. This was her first real story as a reporter and if she screwed up she'd be writing stuck doing nothing for the rest of her career. Her knees shook slightly. She was going to interview Harry Potter. He had not given a personal interview to anyone for over a year. Harry Potter. She had grown up with that name. When she was five You-Know-Who had disappeared thank to Harry Potter. Now she was going to meet him!

  
  


"My Lord Potter will be seeing you now," the diminutive house-elf announced as she returned with a slight pop. "Follow me please."

  
  


The trio fell in behind the house elf who led them to the back of the manor and out a back door onto a broad terrace. They found Harry sitting at a round table on which tea had been served. He stood up to greet them. "Hello, nice to meet you!"

  
  


Elizabeth stepped forward and gestured to her older sister and brother in turn. "This is my older sister Jane who is here to interview you, and this is my older brother Phillip." They all sat down at Harry's gesture and he began to pour the tea and pass around a plate of sweets and such.

  
  


"You must be the auror then," Harry guessed. When Phillip nodded he continued on. "You did an excellent job teaching Elizabeth about Defense. She's now one of the top students in the area." Elizabeth blushed at the compliment. "So what do you want to ask me Jane?"

  
  


Jane set the notebook down and charmed the quill to automatically take down everything. She nervously cleared her throat and began. "Um. . . well first, how's your health since your heart attack?"

  
  


"Absolutely fine!" Harry replied brightly as he took several sweets from the tray and popped them into his mouth. "A little rest does wonders."

  
  


"Next," Jane continued, "what is the status of You-Know-Who? Is he still dangerous? What is he doing." She looked at Harry apprehensively. This was likely to be a touchy subject and she didn't particularly want to hear about atrocities and dangers.

  
  


Harry seemed to be staring off into space and contemplating his answer. He finally answered in a serious voice, "Dangerous as ever. His power is rising and the world needs to prepare to fight against him."

  
  


"What exactly happened during the riots two months ago? What were you doing and how did you face You-Know-Who?'

  
  


"I'm afraid that I'd rather not reveal that information," Harry said slowly. "All the public needs to know is that I faced Voldemort and that he retreated. He was stopped from accomplishing what he sought to do."

  
  


"Rumor has it that too many students signed up for the Highly Advanced Defense class this year at Hogwarts and that many who do need the training will be unable to receive it. Is there anything that you'd like to say about that?"

  
  


Harry nodded, "Every person who signs up will be put into the class. Arrangements have been made so that there will be enough classes and enough teachers to fulfill the need. 

  
  


Jane nodded approvingly, the classes had given Elizabeth a tremendous amount of self-esteem which she had lacked before. Not only that, she was much more competent than most witches twice her age and now had a wonderful boyfriend. "What about the current administration at the Ministry. Do you believe that they're doing everything they can?"

  
  


Harry nodded, "Yes, ever since Fudge left, the Ministry has been doing terrific. He sat back in a more relaxed mood. 

  
  


The questions continued on for nearly an hour. By the time the interview was over Jane was in ecstasy. This would be the best interview ever published in the Daily Prophet. How many people had the chance to interview Harry Potter? "Thank you so much," Jane said to Harry.

  
  


Harry smiled, "It's no problem at all."

  
  


At that moment they were interrupted when Ginny, Ron, and Hermione stepped out onto the terrace from the manor. It was obvious from at least the faces of Ron and Hermione that something was up.

  
  


"We need to be on our way then," Jane said. Whatever it was, she didn't want to be caught in the middle of it.

*

  
  


The quartet entered Harry's study and all took seats at the long table on the other side of the from the desk. Harry took his seat at the head of the table with Ginny on the other end. Ginny had mentioned to Harry that if things got out of hand by sitting this way it would be easier to impose authority.

  
  


"Well," Hermione began in a nervous yet demanding voice. "We all know that Ginny here is the High Lady of Phoenix. Ron and I suspect what you are Harry, why don't you explain so that it's all clear to us." Hermione sat back and she and Ron looked at Harry expectantly.

  
  


Harry casually leaned back, "Do you doubt me?" He removed the necklace that held his ring and showed it to Ron and Hermione, the rising phoenix crest in sapphire and gold. "What is it that you want now?"

  
  


"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron exclaimed in half anger, half embarrassment. "You let me make such a fool out of myself! If I had known we wouldn't have had that spat and I would have never looked down on you."

  
  


Harry frowned stubbornly, "I'm the High Lord and I am not required to explain my actions. As for your arrogance, it shouldn't matter who I am or who someone else is. You shouldn't think yourself better than another because of a little power."

  
  


Ginny shot Harry and exasperated glance. "Really Harry." She directed her attention to Ron and Hermione. "It was for the best when you consider the circumstances last year. Now that Voldemort knows about Harry and most likely you and I, we are willingly revealing this all to you."

  
  


"That's just because Hermione found out about you two," Ron pointed out.

  
  


"Then what's preventing us from placing a selective memory charm on your or her?" Harry countered. "Our power is nearly absolute and nothing would stop us from doing so. If we wished to do so. Just be grateful that we're telling you about us now."

  
  


Hermione cleared her throat, "They have a point Ron."

  
  


Ron sighed heavily, "All right then. I'm sorry."

  
  


"Good!" Ginny said happily. 

  
  


"Are we still friends?" Hermione asked in a worried voice. She looked at Harry and Ginny respectively. "I know that you're our superiors but that shouldn't prevent us from being good friends."

  
  


"My thoughts exactly," Ginny answered as she looked at Ron, Hermione, and Harry who each nodded in agreement. "We shall all be friends with each other despite our differences." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Romance in Diagon Alley

A/N: There is now a Yahoo group for my works of Harry Potter fan fiction. The advantages to this- you can post a message and I'll post one back. Two way review thing. My chapters will be archived there. You'll get notification when I post a new chapter, in fact, if you so wish the chapter will appear in your in-box. There is only one disadvantage to this- if people start getting it delivered to their in-box they might stop reviewing. Refer to my last A/N: The very welfare of the story depends on your reviews because I sometimes get lacking in imagination. Refer to the address which will be posted in my profile for the group. More details will be posted there. Also, I might need a couple of moderators, apply to the e-mail address listed in the profile. Thank You. 

  
  


HARRY POTTER AND THE HIGH LORD OF HELL

Lord Dreadnault

CHAPTER FIVE: ROMANCE IN DIAGON ALLEY  


  
  


Harry stared nervously at the envelope that lay on his desk. For nearly the tenth time he read the writing on it. 'Lord Harry Potter- Phoenix Manor- Orekylshire - England' Why had they written 'Lord' on it? He had never publicly declared himself a Lord of anything let alone High Lord of Phoenix. He sighed and reminded himself to look it up later. He was getting sick of finding out information about him that everyone else knew. 

  
  


He picked up the letter, ripped it open and quickly scanned it. It was his NEWT results. They praised and commended him emptily in the first paragraph and then they finally got around to reporting the actual results. He had passed every single test perfectly. Harry smiled with some satisfaction. That meant that he would not have to have another class from Snape again! 

  
  


Harry stood up and walked out the French doors that led onto the terrace to where Ginny was quietly studying a magical theory book. "Do you have any idea why this letter is addressed to 'Lord Harry Potter?'" Harry inquired. Ginny usually knew what he didn't know about himself.

  
  


Ginny looked up from the book and grinned impishly, "Oh, didn't I tell you?"

  
  


"Tell me what?" Harry asked unhappily. 

  
  


"That whoever possesses the manor owns and is Lord of Orekylshire."

  
  


"Lord of what!"

  
  


"Orekylshire," Ginny explained in a very patronizing voice. "That's the name of the little town that lies somewhere that way." She proceeded to point. "It's a rather quaint magical village. Composed of both magical folk and Muggles. The Muggles of course know all about the magic, kind of hard to hide after all. That and the fact that they're all related to each other somehow. Come to think of it the Patil twins live there."

  
  


Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, "Joy, just absolute joy." 

  
  
  
  


Ginny giggled, "I ran into Parvati when I stopped by the place last month. It seems that she has a summer job in the local ice cream shop. It also seems that everyone knows about you being the Lord of Orekylshire too. She told me all about your date in fourth-year. She can't wait until school starts again so that she can say hello to you."

  
  


Harry groaned and sat down opposite Ginny, "Don't tell me. She suddenly likes me again doesn't she?"

  
  


"You got it," Ginny said teasingly. "I of course neglected to mention that you're unavailable. Anyway, I talked to a few people about the village. Rather friendly folk, none of those Muggle haters or anything because they're all used to them. They seem to be rather excited that you've come to Phoenix Manor. They're all on the edge of their seats waiting for you to throw a grand ball to which you'll invite everyone single person in town to mingle with all of the other important guests from the Ministry and such."

  
  


Harry shook his head, "Why would they expect that?"

  
  


"Because that's what your grandparents were famous for!" Ginny explained. "They'd throw the grandest balls in the world and invite all of the locals to it. The Potters have always been on good grounds with the people of Orekylshire. I suggest that you do something towards the end of the summer. Nothing too big, but still, nice."

  
  


Harry smiled wryly, "Since you've probably already began to plan it what else can I say? Go ahead, let's throw a ball or some sort of social gathering. I might as well meet my subjects."

  
  


"There's a good man," Ginny said as she smiled and returned to her book.

  
  


Have you seen Ron or Hermione, or both? I have to explain to them about the Order's meeting tonight. Since we're not going I need to make sure that they know what they're supposed to do." Harry stood up and began to pace. "I wish I knew whether or not to reveal myself to the Order yet. It could change their perception of me for either bad or good."

  
  


"If it's not broken, don't fix it," Ginny advised. "They're in the basement with Fred and George. Apparently the twins managed to convince our dear friends to help them make some sort of complicated concoction."

  
  


"They're going to blow up my house," Harry muttered darkly as he walked into the manor and down to the deep basement. He strolled down the dark hallway towards the lab guided by periodic explosions and unidentifiable noises. He made his way through an open door into the broad lab. It seemed rather old-fashioned. All the instruments laying on the tables and counters were what Muggle considered antiques. Apparently it had not been used for some time before the twins arrived. Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione were gathered around a wooden table in the center of the room.

  
  


"I think that we have it!" George declared excitedly. He held up his wand, muttered a long and quiet incantation and cast the spell on a Bertie Bott's Jellybean. Everyone looked at the bean nervously expecting something or another. When nothing happened a collective sigh of relief was released by the experimenters."

  
  


"What sort of mischief are you going to release on the world this time?" Harry asked dryly as he stepped forward and surveyed the jellybean.

  
  


Fred stepped back from the table, cleared his throat, and in a pompous voice announced, "This is a private project commissioned by the Ministry of Magic. I'm afraid that everything connected to it is classified old boy, even from you. Department of Mysteries business to be specific."

  
  


Harry decided not to press the issue. He had his own ways of finding out. He had been wondering why Mr. Weasley had been spending so much time with the twins of late. "Well you do that then," Harry replied dryly. "I need to just talk to Ron and Hermione for a moment."

  
  


Harry led Ron and Hermione as they stepped just out of the room. "Remember what I told you about the meeting tonight," Harry re-emphasized. "Strongly show support for whatever Dumbledore supports and vice-versa. Carefully consider every single bit of information and make the right decision if there is one."

  
  


"We know my lord," Ron said in a mocking voice. He changed it to a normal one, "You've told us about a billion times already! We swear that you won't have anything to worry about at all."

  
  


"Good," Harry said in a relieved tone. "What are you folks working on in there?"

  
  


"It is classified," Hermione said. "Ministry business and all, I can say that it's for the fight against Voldemort though."

  
  


Harry leveled an authoritative glare at the pair. "What are you working on in there?"

  
  


"All right, all right, don't let anyone know that we blabbed though. They're disguised as sweets, but when you throw them at the target they explode with a pre-set curse or charm and hit everyone with in a certain radius." Ron explained quickly.

  
  


Harry smiled, "That sounds like a very worthwhile project. Continue on."

*

  
  


"This way sirs," the major of the British Auror Force directed.

  
  


The group followed the major into the base. Mr. Weasley had invited Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione to come on an inspection of the local defenses with him so that they could view what they could depend on. Harry had gladly accepted. Mr. Weasley however, did not know that Harry was actually the High Lord so the tour and explanations were directed mostly towards Ron and Hermione who were the Lieutenants.

  
  


"We're now passing through the main offices," the nervous major directed. It was not every day that the Minister of Magic came to personally inspect the base. Not to mention that Harry Potter had come along. "This is where all the administrative work is carried out. It also serves as a main base for communications. We of course have back ups in case this part of the base is neutralized."

  
  


Ron frowned, "Would it be easy to neutralize this part of the base?"

  
  


"Of course not," the major answered smoothly. "If you'll continue to follow me." He led them towards a magical lift and then downwards to the underground part of the base. "This is the most secure part of the base since it is underground. It would be virtually impossible to get into here."

  
  


Harry carefully observed every aspect of the base. He didn't ask very many questions. Ron and Hermione's were more than enough to suffice. From Hermione's technical questions and Ron's strategic ones, Harry learned nearly everything that he needed to know. If Voldemort was planning to pull of a full scale assault he wasn't the only person who needed to be prepared.

  
  


After the tour Mr. Weasley led them back out to Diagon Alley and treated them to ice cream sundaes at Florean Fortescue's. "So what do you two think of our defenses?" Mr. Weasley asked Ron and Hermione.

  
  


They glanced at Harry and Ginny before answering that they thought that everything was fine. They don't know how to keep a secret very well, Harry mused as he studied the chocolate fudge sundae before him. Ginny grinned at him as if sharing his thoughts.

  
  


Mr. Weasley then turned his attention to Harry, "So what did you think Harry? I hear that you want to become an auror yourself. What with your record you could become a Grand Master Auror within a few years."

  
  


Harry smiled, "What's after that?"

  
  


Mr. Weasley shrugged, "Most aurors retire before they reach that level. It requires intense training and time. The aurors have a very precise hierarchy. Promotions come with you records, accomplishments, and of course, seniority. Most just go into the Ministry doing one thing or another though. They retire quite early. You could get some rank quite easily. Sergeant at least upon entrance. After that? Who knows? You might even be Minister of Magic one day."

  
  


"Perhaps," Harry shrugged. "Do many get killed?"

  
  


Mr. Weasley shook his head, "Not in peacetime, unfortunately they have just about as much chance as anyone else right now, what with You-Know-Who. In fact we'll be posting a company of them around Hogwarts so that the students will be protected."

  
  


"Save them for something else," Ginny counseled. "Hogwarts has those who are more than capable enough to defend it." She glanced discreetly at Ron and Hermione who suddenly caught the cue.

  
  


"We'll be able to take care of everything at Hogwarts," Hermione jumped in quickly. "It would be best if the aurors were deployed where they would see some action and actually save some lives."

  
  


"Voldemort won't attack Hogwarts for awhile yet," Ron advised slowly. "If anything, that would be the final target after everything else." He ate the last spoonful of his sundae.

  
  


"That seems like the thing to do then," Mr. Weasley responded. "You two know best after all, not to mention Ginny here. Have you been teaching her some extra skills? She could become quite useful as well."

  
  


"We know some of the same stuff," Ginny answered carefully.

  
  


"You four have fun then," Mr. Weasley said as he stood up and glanced at his watch. "I need to be back at the office now for an important meeting with the French ambassador." He waved and Apparated back to the Ministry.

  
  


Ron cleared his throat nervously, "If you two don't mind Hermione and I were going to go and look at some of the shops while we're here."

  
  


Harry smiled knowingly, "Go ahead, we'll catch up to you two when we're ready to head back for the manor. One of Harry's limousines was parked outside Diagon Alley in London awaiting their return. The pair left and as soon as they were gone Harry spoke, "Off to another tea shop perhaps?"

  
  


"School supplies too," Ginny reminded Harry.

  
  


Harry fumbled in his pocket for his Hogwarts letter. This year he and Ginny had booklists that were quite a bit longer than Ron or Hermione's. This was because they were going to spend the year preparing to take certain qualification tests. Ginny had passed all of her NEWTS and the two were well on their way to further achievement. "We'll have to stop and pick up our books."

  
  


Ginny smiled coyly, "I don't know about you Harry, but I don't need a tea shop for romance. Ice cream does me just fine." She leaned forward towards Harry. "You've never been particularly romantic Harry, why not?"

  
  


Harry continued to stare at his half-finished sundae. "I don't know," he said in an extremely nervous voice. "I've just never. . ." He stopped unable to say what he meant.

  
  


"Been seriously loved?" Ginny finished softly. She reached forward and gently took Harry's hand. "I love you and this is something that we need to address or we'll have a potentially confusing honeymoon this Christmas."

  
  


Harry blushed bright red, "I never really thought about that."

  
  


"You might want to," Ginny advised, smiling mischievously. "Are you scared Harry?"

  
  


"A little bit," Harry replied quietly. "Maybe more than a little. What are we going to do once we're married? Have kids? Travel? Get time-consuming jobs?"

  
  


Ginny smiled, happy to see that Harry was considering all the important aspects of marriage. "I'd worry more about getting to the ceremony first Harry. You need to overcome your nervousness. Just because you love me doesn't mean that something will happen to me. I know that it has seemed that way in the past, your parents and Sirius. As for your question, once we beat Voldemort I think that you need to travel and rest. This battle has already taken its toll on you. After that we'll settle down and I want to have several children."

  
  


Harry smiled happily. "That would be absolutely wonderful!"

  
  


"That comes back to the romantic part Harry." Ginny pointed out in a compassionate tone. You need to let your love out, we need to add some romance to our relationship or we'll be missing out despite the fact that we're friends."

  
  


"I'll work on it," Harry answered faintly.

  
  


Ginny smiled in a cheerful manner and softly squeezed Harry's hand. "Don't be afraid Harry." She leaned forward as he did and their lips met as they shared a tender and passionate kiss. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. The Birthday Ball

A/N: Reminders: This isn't a fluff story so don't worry about the H/G moments that do pop up once in a while. Next, I have a Yahoo group, the link of which can be found in my profile. Lastly, if you write a review with a serious question or technicality or just a question in general, it will be posted on the group's list. :) Thanks, R&R! 

  
  


HARRY POTTER AND THE HIGH LORD OF HELL

Lord Dreadnault

CHAPTER SIX: THE BIRTHDAY BALL

  
  


"Isn't this dress robe I got for you handsome?" Ginny asked brightly as she entered Harry's bedroom on the evening of his birthday to find him intently studying a magical mythology text. She walked up in front of him and showed them to him. 

  
  


Harry looked up at Ginny, "What?"

  
  


"The robe Harry!" Ginny reiterated. "The robe! What do you think of it?"

  
  


Harry surveyed the dark blue robe that was trimmed with gold. He had to admit that it was rather elegant despite the fact that he preferred Muggle formal dress over that of magical folk. "Yeah, sure it looks great Ginny. Why did you get it? There isn't a ball at Hogwarts this year is there?"

  
  


"Not that I know of," Ginny answered as she placed the dress robe carefully onto Harry's four-poster- bed. "We might be able to convince Dumbledore to throw something for Christmas though. In celebration of our wedding and all. We'd be the only ones to know quite why though."

  
  


Harry sighed and set the book down on the small table that sat next to the armchair. "Shouldn't we at least tell Ron and Hermione? They know about who we are now. They'd understand the reasons and they are after all our friends."

  
  


Ginny nodded thoughtfully, "Perhaps, it depends on where we are with them at that point. More trouble could arise concerning Ron." Ginny quickly glanced at her watch, "You have exactly one hour before you need to be wearing these robes and downstairs greeting out guests."

  
  


Harry sat forward instantly, his eyes bulging out. "What!"

  
  


"The dress robes are specifically for you Birthday Ball Harry, you wouldn't want to be late to a ball celebrating your own birthday, now would you? Everyone from Orekylshire will be there, then of course there's my family, and a few people from the Ministry, and of course, a few friends from school." Ginny responded calmly. She waved merrily and casually slipped out of the room and into her own.

  
  


Leaping up, Harry grabbed the robe from his bed and began to get ready. Why had Ginny not warned him? He was a mess! He'd been playing Quidditch all day with Ron and the twins and needed to take a bath. Harry quickly made his way to the bathroom.

*

  
  


Harry politely shook the hand of a Muggle family from Orekylshire. They were dressed in formal Muggle dress. Then again they could be magical. If Mr. Weasley liked Muggles so much why didn't he settle down in the village? Harry wondered to himself. He crouched down to eye level with the young boy and shook his hand. "Welcome." He stood up again and gestured in the general direction of the ballroom, or at least where he thought it was. "That's where dinner will be served and after the dancing will begin. Harry also assumed that dinner came first. Ginny had failed to come down from her room and had left Harry to greet the guests while she prepared.

  
  


"Harry!" 

  
  


Turning, Harry scanned the new arrivals coming up and spotted Neville and what appeared to be his distant family. "Thanks for coming Neville," Harry said in greeting.

  
  


"It's a pleasure Harry! When we got the letter from Ginny inviting us, Gran nearly had a heart-attack. She had never expected to be invited to Phoenix Manor." Neville said breathlessly. "Have you seen Elizabeth yet?"

  
  


"I haven't," Harry said, "I'm sure that she'll be showing up sooner or later though. 

  
  


Just then, something over Harry's shoulder caught Neville's eye. His mouth dropped open and his eyes bulged out. "Harry! That's some girlfriend!"

  
  


Harry spun around and spotted Ginny elegantly descending the main staircase. She was clothed in the most elegant dress that he had ever seen. She wore a dark but very bright blue that was trimmed with elegant patterns of silver. Her hair was done up in a beautiful bun that emphasized her red hair and to crown it off, she wore a silver tiara with inset sapphires. Harry's heart leapt and began to flutter, it was Ginny, his Ginny. "Hello Harry, Neville," Ginny said, smiling brightly as she arrived at the bottom and approached them. 

  
  


Harry took Ginny's hand and bowed to kiss it, "My High Lady."

  
  


Ginny smiled gracefully and curtsied. "My High Lord."

  
  


They turned around to talk to Neville but found that he had disappeared. They quickly found him approaching Elizabeth Fawcett as she entered. "Neville and Elizabeth in a tree. . ." Ginny chanted. 

  
  


"Just like us," Harry commented dryly. "At least they're not planning to elope."

  
  


Ginny giggled, "Oh Harry." She gave him her hand. "I think that everyone has arrived, let's go and eat. Dinner is about to be served. Harry shook his head and the pair made their way to the ballroom.

*

  
  


"This place is magnificent!" Ron exclaimed as he surveyed the ballroom. His adventures and wanderings during the summer had not brought him into this room. The wall of the large circular room seemed to be made only of glass as was the ceiling. Delicate chandeliers hung throughout the room, and intricate patterns decorated the marble dancing floor. The tables were set on a platform that circled the dance floor and was slightly raised above it with several steps from various points leading down. "And for once it isn't in 'Hogwarts a History.'"

  
  


"Seriously Ron," Hermione sighed as she sipped some fruit punch from a crystal goblet. "This place is rather nice though, I doubt that any dwelling in all of Britain could surpass it. Or even in Europe for that matter. I wish that Fleur Delacour and some of her friends from Beaubaxton's could see this, and weep!"

  
  


Ron snickered, "Or Durmstrang for that matter?"

  
  


Hermione was about to reply when they were interrupted by Parvati and Padma Patil. "This place is absolutely gorgeous," Parvati said breathlessly. They sat down at Ron and Hermione's table.

  
  


"I hear that you've been spending the whole summer here," Padma said to Ron, ignoring Hermione's glare. 

  
  


Ron nodded and began to talk about everything in the manor as if he'd lived there for his whole life while Padma listened with rapt attention. Parvati turned her attention to Hermione. "So how is Harry these days? It seems like forever since the Yule Ball. I haven't had the chance to say hello to him yet either."

*

  
  


Harry, Ginny, and Professor Dumbledore were at another table talking about more serious matters. "Ron and Hermione know what we are now," Ginny said.

  
  


Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he nodded, "I suspect that they were rather surprised. It might be for the best at this point for them to know being that Voldemort is aware." He looked down at the menu the house-elves had placed for each person, and ordered some chicken and sweets. "Have you told them that they will be teaching the Highly Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts class yet? Miss Granger will feel inadequate if she doesn't have enough time to prepare."

  
  


"Actually we haven't told them quite yet," Harry replied. "However, I have written out detailed lesson plans for them to follow. There are some things that I'd like to have specifically taught and or addressed in the classes. How many have signed up so far?"

  
  


"You'd be rather surprised I think," Dumbledore acknowledged. "So many that Remus and I have decided to change the curriculum of the normal Defense class and have everyone take it anyway." 

  
  


"Oh?" Ginny said, intrigued, "What's going to be taught in there now?"

  
  


"For the most part it will be a discussion class where Remus will answer questions and talk about whatever subjects come up. If there's something special we want to communicate to the student body that's where we'll have it pop up." Dumbledore explained.

  
  


Harry nodded, "That might come in handy at one point. On a more serious note, have you heard anything more about Voldemort? What he's doing or what he is planning to do?"

  
  


"Professor Snape has been unable to find anything concerning that," Dumbledore sighed. "He can sense the danger though. Whatever Voldemort is doing is extremely dangerous and as time drags on, it becomes more of a danger to us."

  
  


The conversation continued on but did not produce much more information. After everyone finished eating the musical group that Ginny had hired began to play songs for people to dance to. "Care to dance?" Harry said to Ginny as he stood up.

  
  


"I'd love to," Ginny said as she smiled and took Harry's hand. 

  
  


They made their way to the floor and fell in with the slow beat. "Are you enjoying your birthday party?" Ginny asked as they waltzed.

  
  


Harry grinned, "Of course I am, although I would have never expected to have a ball thrown in honor of my birthday."

  
  


"Then you have a lot more surprises coming you way," Ginny said, "a lot more." The ball continued well into the night as Harry and Ginny danced together lost in each other's arms.

*

  
  


Harry pulled a pair of folders from a drawer in his desk and quickly thumbed through them checking that the contents were all there. They would be returning to Hogwarts in the morning. Everyone had spent the day packing and finishing their homework. With the exception of Harry and Ginny who didn't particularly have any homework. There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Harry called.

  
  


The door opened to admit Ron and Hermione. He had asked Ginny to tell them to come down on her way to bed. He motioned for them to sit down. "What do you need us for?" Ron asked as he and Hermione sat down in front of the desk.

  
  


"You may or may not know," Harry began, "but nearly the whole student body at Hogwarts has signed up the HADADA class. I don't have time to handle all that many classes. Therefore I'm asking you to become my teacher assistants and teach most of the classes."

  
  


Hermione's mouth fell open in shock and delight, "Me? Teach at Hogwarts?"

  
  


"Who else is teaching?" Ron asked.

  
  


"Ginny will be taking the rest of the classes that you two don't cover. I'll be overseeing everything and maybe even do some of my own teaching. I've written up your lesson plans for all of the stuff I want covered over the year." Harry explained as he handed them each a folder containing the same contents.

  
  


"Are you sure that everything we need is in these?" Hermione asked as she excitedly looked at the lesson plans and references in the folders.

  
  


"You'll do just fine with that," Harry replied.

  
  


Ron quickly looked through everything as well. "Do we get our own offices?"

  
  


Harry rolled his eyes and dryly replied, "I'm afraid not Ron. You may be teaching but you're not necessarily professors. You of course may give or deduct points but that authority and power comes from me. If you have the need for an office then you may borrow mine. Any questions?"

  
  


They both shook their heads but Hermione spoke anyway. "We just wanted to tell you something Harry. During the last Order meeting someone brought up the subject that you ought to be guarded more closely. They assigned us and others to sort of watch out for you. It wasn't Dumbledore or us, it was just other members. They kind of think rather highly of themselves."

  
  


"Basically," Ron explained, "they want to treat you as a baby who doesn't know squat until the time comes to face Voldemort."

  
  


Anger surged through Harry but he suppressed it. The time would come when he would take care of such ridiculous nonsense. "Thank you for telling me," Harry responded diplomatically. "I shall take care of it in due time. For now though, I suggest that you go to bed."

*

  
  


Harry glanced at all the aurors lining Platform Nine and Three-Quarters and sighed. Really! All of this for him was total nonsense. What did they think he was! Harry and Ginny waved and exchanged greeting with fellow classmates and some that he didn't even know. Most of them wanted to know if they had made the HADADA class or not. He assured them all that they had. 

  
  


"I have to attend the special meeting for prefects," Ginny told Harry. 

  
  


Harry nodded, "I'll grab a compartment then."

  
  


Ginny walked off and Harry dragged his trunk onto the train and found a compartment somewhere in the middle. He sat down alone and waited. Two hours later Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Elizabeth entered the compartment just in time to eat the sweets that Harry had gotten from the cart. 

  
  


"Did they say anything interesting?" Harry inquired.

  
  


"They're sure coming down hard on the rules and safety," Neville commented excitedly. Apparently the staff had decided that extra prefects were necessary. "They've declared that the punishments for rule-breaking will be super-harsh this year. What will you do Harry?"

  
  


"I didn't know that I was increasing punishments," Harry replied dryly.

  
  


Ginny laughed, "Scare tactics Harry. Everyone has seen you make an example of Malfoy, they don't want worse than that." She reached over and took a bag of jelly beans.

  
  


"The security has been increased. Three prefects will be on each patrol as well as a teacher. The only exception is Ginny it seems. Apparently she qualifies as a professor." Hermione explained. "Prefect ranking will become more rigid than ever. Should Hogwarts ever come under attack the prefects and teacher will serve as a sort of military force with the assistance of the students."

  
  


"As Head Boy and Head Girl, Hermione and I are ranked as lieutenant colonels basically. Each prefect thereafter is a major and then from there they choose their own officers. The professors are colonels and then Dumbledore and Harry are the generals. They didn't say this but I suspect that you're actually commander-in-chief Harry." Ron said.

  
  


"They failed to mention that Ginny is a general too," Harry said. "In fact, as far as you're all concerned if the command comes from her it comes from me."

  
  


"We understand that," Hermione responded earnestly. 

  
  


The ride continued throughout the day and well into the evening. The friends talked about various things, some serious, some light. They were just finishing a game of Exploding Snap when Elizabeth shrieked. "What was that!"

  
  


Harry jerked forward. "What!"

  
  


"I thought I saw something out the window," Elizabeth whispered nervously peering out the window.

  
  


"Probably just your imagination," Ron scoffed as he set the Snap game up again. "It's dark, it's raining, there's lightning and thunder, you could see anything.

  
  


Just then the compartment's lights blinked out as the train's wheels locked and began to wail as the trains momentum pushed it onward until it came to a screeching stop. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Dementors From Hell

A/N: As always, there's this Yahoo group started by me which has all the info, updates, review

responses, and especially exclusive chapter updates. The link is in my author profile. As for the long update time- I was out of town thank you very much. :) Please read and review! 

  
  


HARRY POTTER AND THE HIGH LORD OF HELL

Lord Dreadnault

CHAPTER SEVEN: DEMENTORS FROM HELL

  
  


Harry jumped up and grabbed the luggage rack to steady himself as the train came to a screeching stop. For some reason he doubted that they had arrived at the Hogwarts Platform quite yet. "Stay calm, don't do anything out of panic." He instructed quietly as the commotion of luggage and people could be heard from other compartments.

  
  


"What are we supposed to do then?" Neville asked in a dead quiet whisper. Harry could hear him shifting very uncomfortably in his seat. "The last time this train stopped a bunch of Dementors boarded it and scared everyone to death."

  
  


Someone rubbed the window in order to clear it up enough to see out off. "I can see a little movement out there, nothing very distinct though," Ginny announced as if merely talking about the state of the weather.

  
  


"You're in charge Harry. . ." Ron said ominously.

  
  


Harry stepped over to the window to attempt to get a view for himself. Nothing could be seen through heavy rain. He sighed and directed his power to create a blue and gold fireball to take the place of the lights in the compartment. "Right then. Hermione, Ron, you're the chief prefects so go and tell the other prefects to take charge over the train and keep everyone calm. Also if you can see if you can find out what's happened from the train driver and ask about the possibility of moving on."

  
  


Ron and Hermione stood up to go but Ginny stopped them for a moment. "Remember the Phoenix Rising rings that you got before we went to Tescaster? Use them to communicate with us. Just direct your thoughts to the ring and they'll relay it to everyone." She turned to Neville and Elizabeth, "Same with you two." Ron and Hermione nodded and left the compartment.

  
  


"What do we do?" Elizabeth asked in a semi-eager, semi-frightened tone.

  
  


Harry frowned as he stared thoughtfully into space, he finally answered. "Patrol the train. Keep everyone in their compartments. Keep anything from getting on the train without my permission. Don't let anyone off the train either. If anyone asks what's going on tell them that it's under control."

  
  


"What about us?" Ginny inquired as Neville and Elizabeth left the compartment wielding their wands as if expecting immediate attack. "What do we do?"

  
  


Harry grinned devilishly, "We get to go outside." The lid to his trunk suddenly flew open and his magical breastplate and cloak zoomed out and into his arms. "A little protection wouldn't hurt."

  
  


Ginny nodded in agreement and in a short period they were both armed. Harry extinguished the fireball and they used their power to transport them outside the train to in front of the locomotive. They quickly looked ahead and discovered the reason for the stop. "This train isn't going anywhere anytime soon," Ginny solemnly announced to Harry. They stood and looked at the track ahead.

  
  


Fifty feet ahead of the train sat what remained of a stone railroad bridge. Someone, or something had melted the stone to a sufficient degree that it no longer stretched the span over the wide gorge. A Muggle would describe what was left as a Neolithic ruin or some such sculpture like unto Stonehenge. "Backwards maybe," Harry suggested.

  
  


They turned around just as a horrific explosion burst from about a mile behind the train. From the looks of the flying chunks of stone and rail, the bridge that had taken them over the river was no longer a bridge. "Or not," Harry finished as a green dome began to spread far up in the sky and lowered to surround the train in a mile radius.

  
  


* "What happened?" came Hermione's urgent voice over their rings.*

  
  


* "To put it shortly," Harry replied, "we're trapped. Get ready to fight." *

  
  


Harry felt the temptation to let Miledy Faisia materialize in his hands. Whatever it was the staff would crush all opposition. Then of course, he would probably die as well. Harry suppressed the urge and attempted to bombard the green dome with his power. It didn't work. The dome was too powerful.

  
  


"Uh, Harry, we have a few Dementors coming this way. . ." Ginny pointed out quietly.

  
  


Harry spun around to see black forms materializing out of the surrounding forest as a black fog seemed to rise. There were a lot more than a few Dementors approaching. More like an army. The eerie green light from the dome seemed to reflect off the black fog in strange ways. Harry summoned his power and lashed out with a gold and blue version of his already powerful Patronus. When the Patronus got close enough to the steadily approaching Dementors to do anything, the power of the dome seemed to attack the Patronus and exterminate it. 

  
  


"I think that we're going to need a lot more than a Patronus," Ginny sighed. She lifted her hands and flung silver and blue lightning at one of the approaching forms. The lightning crackled as it lanced through the Dementor. A dry, piercing scream seemed to echo from the Dementor as it still approached. Ginny shot another burst of lightning at the Dementor this time holding the connection. After several second the Dementor fell to the ground and turned into black dust. "And a lot of lightning," Ginny said.

  
  


The horde of Dementors was now moving faster towards the train. "Mass production then," Harry instructed. He gathered his will and might power and shot multiple streaks of blue and gold lightning at the Dementors. Dry screams followed as nearly ten Dementors fell to the earth as black dust. Ginny followed suit and they soon were slowly taking out each and every Dementor that approached. The death of their comrades was angering those who followed until a dry cry of rage seemed to echo as wind in their ears. 

  
  


Abruptly Harry felt a twisting sensation as he was painstakingly pulled into another realm of reality. "Ginny!" He rasped as darkness seemed to swallow him and mute the commotion back in the mortal realm. "Get Ron and Hermione to help!!!"

*

  
  


* "Get out here!" Hermione heard Ginny instruct in a commanding voice. Neville and Elizabeth, you stay in the train and keep the Dementors from getting in." *

  
  


Hermione and Ron quickly responded by Apparating to outside the train next to Ginny who was busy shooting streaks of lightning at the approaching horde. "What do we do?" Hermione asked as the dry yelling seemed to echo off everything.

  
  


"Shoot lightning, all you can, at them!" Ginny gasped as she took several more out.

  
  


Hermione nodded and concentrated on creating lightning, something she had never really attempted, and shooting it at the fast advancing line of Dementors. 

  
  


"What's wrong with a normal Patronus?" Ron yelled to be heard as he buffeted the coming line with vast amounts of lightning. It didn't immediately kill but slowed and wore down their strength.

  
  


"They don't work!" Ginny shouted, "There's another power supplementing these that isn't scared by the standard Patronus, let alone an advanced one."

  
  


The fight continued and after about a half-hour the Dementors were all destroyed. With the death of the last one the green dome that had trapped everyone dissipated. Hermione quickly scanned the now dark terrain for any remaining Dementors. "Where's Harry?" she finally asked.

  
  


Instead of responding back to Hermione, Ginny looked up to the sky and shouted in an ear-piercing voice, "HARRY!"

  
  


It seemed to Hermione that Ginny's shout echoed off time itself and to all the world. Ginny stood and scanned the sky as if waiting for an answer. When none came after five minutes Ginny sank to her knees on the dry ground with tears in her eyes. "Take command," she whispered. "See that everyone arrives safely at Hogwarts."

*

  
  


Harry tumbled head over heels throughout the many realms of reality. He was being dragged forcefully to one of the two realms that was enmeshed with the realm of mortality. He was also being drawn away from the other realm that was enmeshed with the mortal world. His realm. His power. His strength. The light faded as he was taken from it. He felt his body lose its mortality for none who was mortal could remain outside the mortal realm for long. These truths seemed to quickly pass through his head as common knowledge as a veil was lifted from his mind. It was then that he was able to know where he was being taken too. He was being taken to the realm of his eternal enemy. The High Lord of Hell. Slowly as his strength seemed to drain away he tried to regain it. He would need it if he wished to escape.

*

  
  


Ron finished explaining everything that had happened to the group of assembled Order members who had quickly arrived as soon as they had managed to get word out to the world that the Hogwarts Express was trapped. Hermione had taken to directing the prefects in their efforts to calm the students and distribute snacks and blankets.

  
  


"What happened to Harry though?" Professor Dumbledore asked urgently. "What happened to him during the attack?"

  
  


Ron shifted his feet uncomfortably, "Err, we're not quite sure," he answered. "When we came out from the train he was already gone. We asked Ginny after the fight was over but all she did was, um. . . suggest that we see to everyone."

  
  


"Then where is Miss Weasley?"

  
  


"Well, we went to do what she 'suggested' and when we came back to see if she was okay, well, she wasn't there anymore." Ron explained. "I noticed that she was quite shaken up about Harry's disappearance though."

  
  


"You and Hermione have absolutely no idea whatsoever then?" Dumbledore asked in order to confirm that Harry and Ginny were beyond finding.

  
  


"Basically." Ron replied.

  
  


Dumbledore sighed heavily, "We'll need to discuss this later and privately Mr. Weasley. You and Miss Granger have done a marvelous job in attending to the students. I think that you two shall get a Special Services to the School Award."

  
  


"We're not even technically in session yet!" Professor Snape cut in.

  
  


Dumbledore calmly turned to Professor Snape, "The students on the train do represent the Hogwarts student body, therefore they have performed a service to the school." He then turned to Mr. Weasley. "Could you arrange for portkey transportation to Hogwarts now that your Aurors have confirmed the security of this location and the safety of transportation?"

  
  


"Of course," Mr. Weasley said. "It will be seen to right away. I'll leave it to you to question Ron and Hermione further as to what happened. Even the Department of Mysteries is baffled about this one. Perhaps you will be able to come up with an answer. I'll make sure that an eye is kept out for my daughter and Harry."

  
  


"That would be very good," Dumbledore replied. With that the gathered Order members dispersed to either go home or assist with the Portkeys. "If you and Miss Granger would kindly escort me, we'll go to my study to discuss what just happened here.

  
  


Ron contacted Hermione via the rings that they had in common and she shortly joined them. They quickly made use of a Portkey Dumbledore set up and they found themselves in the privacy of Dumbledore's office. 

  
  


"Do you have any ideas as to what happened?" Hermione inquired in a worried tone.

  
  


Dumbledore shook his head in a negative response. "I'm afraid not Miss Granger. We are dealing with and facing very powerful forces. There may be some things that we do not understand. We can only deal with what we know. We are faced with the absence of the High Lord and Lady both at this point in time. What should we do?"

  
  


"Carry on?" Ron suggested.

  
  


Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, but how?"

  
  


"As if nothing has happened and everything is the same." Hermione quickly said. "We can't let people know about this terrible crisis. We should also make efforts to rectify the problem. Namely, finding Harry or/and Ginny."

  
  


"If the High Lord and Lady of Phoenix cannot take care of themselves no one else can," Dumbledore said dryly. "Other than that, your suggestion is rather sound. 

  
  


"So Harry and Ginny didn't necessarily have a strong hand on the Ministry or anything right?" Ron said.

  
  


"Correct," Dumbledore confirmed. "He did give instructions to the Order and I though.

  
  


Hermione nodded, "So we just try to wing it Order-wise and hope that they pop up sooner or later. Whose in charge until they return?"

  
  


"You two," Dumbledore said gravely. "I believe that you are the presiding Lieutenant at this point Hermione. I however suggest that you listen and take my advice when making decisions. I have a stronger grasp on what is going on and on magic in general. I also know what Harry in most cases would order."

  
  


Ron sat up, "What do we do starting tomorrow?"

  
  


"Carry on and pray that the High Lord and/or Lady returns quickly," Dumbledore whispered.

*

  
  


Ginny quickly searched through the many chests that lay in the vault at Valahost Hall. There had to be more here that what she and Harry had originally taken from the vault in preparation for Tescaster. She quickly dismissed several dragon-hide boots and gloves. They would be of no use once she entered the other realms of reality. The objects that she took needed to have some magical base.

  
  


She unearthed a short and slim box from beneath one particularly large pile of golden coins. Bingo. It had been calling to her since her arrival. Nervously, she undid the small catches that held it shut and opened the lid. Inside the velvet interior lay a scepter wrought of pure sapphire. The Phoenix Rising symbol was inlaid in silver up and down the rod. 

  
  


Ginny slowly picked it up and felt it warm in her hand. An old friend. One who could draw on the very power of the universe itself. She had wielded it before, that she knew, but where or when failed to come to her memory. Standing up she quickly checked that her breastplate was securely fastened. She then regally held the scepter out as if pointing a wand at an enemy. Light burst from the end and swirled before her to create a portal. 

  
  


Ginny stepped through the bright portal. She would find Harry or die trying.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. The Laws of Magic

HARRY POTTER AND THE HIGH LORD OF HELL

Lord Dreadnault

CHAPTER EIGHT: THE LAWS OF MAGIC

  
  


Flame reared before Harry causing a great wave of heat to blast past him. Harry cringed against the hot wind. He was no longer mortal but he was still somewhat susceptible to feeling, and imagination. An unstoppable force had drawn him to the lair of his enemy. He had determined that it had not been his adversary to draw him to this realm but a higher magic. That didn't necessarily mean that the High Lord of Hell was unhappy with his sudden appearance, quite the opposite really.

  
  


"BOW TO ME PHOENIX!" The great flame hissed to Harry. "SERVE ME OR PERISH."

  
  


"I will not bow." Harry yelled, trying to make his voice heard over the deafening wind that seemed to emanate from the ever-growing flame before him. "I will not serve thee ever."

  
  


Harry's response only seemed to feed the over-powering force before him. "THOU HATH COME TO FACE ME THEN. I WILL DESTROY THEE AND TAKE FROM THEE THY POWER. THE PHOENIX WILL NEVER DOMINATE AGAIN."

  
  


Harry mentally winced. He had not come here to pick a fight. He had nowhere close to the power needed to overpower his eternal opponent let alone stand up to him without perishing. Why had he been drawn here if neither he or the evil High Lord had wished to meet immediately? Harry decided to stall before doing anything. "Do you have a name?" he shouted.

  
  


"I AM TESMETHLIN, HIGH LORD OF HELL!" the terrifying voice answered. "THE NAME YOU CALL THYSELF IN THE MORTAL WORLD IS POTTER. HARRY POTTER. AN ALIAS. YOU ARE WEAK IF THOU NEEDEST TO HIDE BEHIND A FAKE NAME."

  
  


"Yeah sure, I picked my own name when I was less than an hour old," Harry bellowed sarcastically. "In fact, no one picked the Potter part of my name. It was just there automatically. And another thing, I am not weak nor am I afraid of you! Lastly, I'm not here to face you or anybody and I'll never come and bow to you."

  
  


Tesmethlin's anger seemed to rage as the flames towered even higher before Harry. He felt the very essence of his spirit begin to drain from existence. The High Lord of Hell was killing him. The fact was confirmed when the great and terrible voice returned. "THEN DIE, WORM."

  
  


Another voice suddenly pierced the air, "Not quite yet Tesmethlin, Harry needs to finish all of his chores before he goes out to play."

  
  


Harry spun around to look at who had spoken, likewise he could feel Tesmethlin's attention turned towards the same place as well. It was Ginny and she was mounted on a gleaming white winged horse somewhat resembling Pegasus from Greek mythology. Although she seemed to be wearing the same armor that they had found in the vault at Valahost Hall, it had almost transformed and been added too. She also was carrying an addition to everything, a shining blue rod. Ginny herself resembled a Greek war-goddess from legend. The sight left Harry stunned. "Ginny. . . what are you doing here?"

  
  


The winged horse carried Ginny next to Harry. "I followed you so I could take you back to where you belong. Mount up."

  
  


Harry scrambled onto the hovering animal behind Ginny and they took off, flying in the general direction of where Harry had been dragged from, back towards the Hogwart's Express. The High Lord of Hell however had other ideas. "STOP!" The flame that had overshadowed Harry during the confrontation seemed to be following, or rather, stretching out towards their retreating forms. 

  
  


Ginny twisted around and pointed the rod at the flame. A substance resembling a stream of blue ice shot from it and Tesmethlin seemed to retreat from it. "Another day!" Ginny called merrily.

  
  


They continued on gaining acceleration. It could be that the universe is shifting around us rather than us moving, Harry observed. "So what happened after I got taken away?" Harry asked. 

  
  


Ginny quickly related the Dementor attack and how they had disposed of them all. She then went on to talk about how she had been able to track him and where she had gotten her magical rod. "So then I met up with Seilftrist and he provided this really nice horse creature. He also gave me a few tips on how to improve my appearance."

  
  


"Seilftrist?" Harry asked in shock.

  
  


Ginny rolled her eyes, "Really Harry! You're supposed to be the High Lord of Phoenix. Shouldn't you know these things? Of course I met up with Seilftrist! Just because he died and left the mortal realm doesn't mean that he no longer exists."

  
  


"Oh," Harry said. He surveyed the stars that they now were passing. Many of them he had seen from the astronomy tower at Hogwarts. "So you met up with his ghost?"

  
  


Ginny shook her head in a puzzled manner, "No, not a ghost. Ghosts, although they are dead, are still partially mortal I think. Seilftrist appeared to and felt as if he had a full body. Just like us right now. We've temporarily lost our mortality but we still have bodies."

  
  


"He's dead but still alive?" Harry asked, now even more confused.

  
  


"Why don't you just see for yourself," Ginny said pointing to their side as the magical horse slowed down. "He's right there."

  
  


Harry looked over and spotted a regal figure standing among the stars. Harry hesitantly stepped down from the horse once Ginny brought it to a complete stop. She waved and flew off It seemed that she enjoyed riding the horse. Harry watched her make a circuit around where he was standing and then turned and walked towards the figure. Wow! He was walking among the stars! Harry carefully stepped towards the brilliant figure before him, afraid of falling into the deep reaches of space. "So, I hear that you have some answers," Harry addressed the smiling figure.

  
  


The immortal man smiled and gave a slight bow. "My Lord. I do have some answers for you. What do you wish to know?"

  
  


Harry looked at Seilftrist. He was nearly as tall as Dumbledore and his face seemed to have an ageless quality to it. He looked as if he knew everything. "Well first of all, how is it that you're here if you are supposedly dead?"

  
  


"I fear that I am not allowed to answer that question completely, my Lord," Seilftrist replied calmly. 

  
  


"Not allowed by who?" Harry asked suspiciously.

  
  


"The question should be what," Seilftrist said. "There are laws and regulations. You must not know until the time is right. You will know though, one day."

  
  


Harry sighed, he was getting rather used to this now. He was the High Lord of Phoenix and he was still not allowed to know everything there was to know. "All right then. How did I find myself facing that jerk back there?"

  
  


"There are seven supreme laws that govern the universe, my Lord. They were laid down by the creator, the Lord of the Universe. The law that you found going into effect was the third law. The Law of Surrogates. It is rather complicated but I'll try to explain it simply. It says that a surrogate my exert power against a High Lord, but a High Lord may not exert power against a surrogate. If you exert power against someone's surrogate then you're likely to find yourself facing whoever the power comes from." Seilftrist explained.

  
  


Harry bit his lip and thought carefully, "All evil is what the High Lord of Hell sponsors isn't it? Why is it that I can do stuff to other people all the time that are doing Tesmethlin's will?"

  
  


Seilftrist sighed, "That's where it gets complicated my Lord. You might have noticed that those Dementors weren't quite normal. A surrogate is someone who is wielding the High Lord's direct power. Not his authority, not on his command, but the High Lord's own strength. If you were to face the High Lord's power through a surrogate there are many things that could go wrong because of the way magic and power is."

  
  


Harry nodded, "I think I understand now. But that does put me at a disadvantage doesn't it? If I can't face Tesmethlin's surrogates then I'll just have to face him and that's it."

  
  


"Make your own surrogates to fight Tesmethlin's surrogates," Seilftrist instructed. "The High Lord of Hell isn't able to use surrogates all the time. There are complications for him that have to do with Nosyl Sharod's broken power. A solution to that problem has been discovered I fear."

  
  


Something clicked in Harry's mind and he understood the situation. "Voldemort." he whispered hoarsely.

  
  


Seilftrist nodded gravely, "Yes, Voldemort. What Voldemort is doing is dangerous and foolish. He doesn't understand that the power he seeks to gain and take control of actually has a personality of it's own. When he finds out that awful truth it will be too late. In fact, it already is. By next year, Voldemort's soul will have been destroyed, but the body he was born to will be inhabited by another. A mind and power that was not born into mortality as all minds and powers should be. Tesmethlin will make the mortal realm his own and all of mortal mankind will be enslaved to his terrible will. Once he makes himself Lord of the mortal realm, no one will be able to stop him."

  
  


"Do you know how to stop him before he gets too far?" Harry inquired as he mind rushed with every possible strategy and spell that he had ever known.

  
  


Seilftrist shrugged, "You are the High Lord of Phoenix, my Lord. I am only your Lieutenant. You must stop the transformation from taking place."

  
  


"When will it take place? How?" Harry questioned.

  
  


"I do not know. That is your task. Stop Voldemort from giving his mortal body to Tesmethlin, the High Lord of Hell."

  
  


Harry nodded. He could now see what a hard task he now had. A couple of questions popped up in his mind. "You mentioned that there were seven supreme laws that governed the universe. What are they?"

  
  


Seilftrist grinned, "You were ever curious my Lord. I shall list the laws for you. Time grows short though so I will not explain them at this point."

  
  


"Fair enough," Harry said.

  
  


Seilftrist nodded and began. "There is the law that opposition must exist equally and or potentially. Next comes a law that non-magical humans have already discovered. Matter may not be created or annihilated."

  
  


"Why haven't magical people discovered that?" Harry asked in a puzzled voice.

  
  


"Because they do not know that magic exists therefore they have never seen something disappear or appear. Magical folk have. They don't realize that the materials they conjure up come from the magical matter that they cannot see or understand." Seilftrist clarified. "Next is the one I just explained, the Law of Surrogates. Fourth, the Law of Magical Marriage. Fifth, the Code of Authority and Influence. Sixth, the Code of Traitors. Lastly and certainly not least, the Law of Power."

  
  


"What is the one about marriage?" Harry asked.

  
  


Seilftrist merely smiled. "There is not time to explain High Lord. Our short time together draws to a close. Your High Lady has researched it and understands. She will explain all you wish to know about it to you if you so wish it. I must now bid you farewell."

  
  


Harry nodded and turned to look for Ginny. He found her riding the winged horse just to his side. He had not noticed her return. "Ready to go?" Ginny asked.

  
  


"I suppose so," Harry said. "I think that we need to get back quickly." He stepped over and with Ginny's help climbed onto the horse's back behind her. He raised his hand and wave at Lord Seilftrist. "I hope I see you again."

  
  


Lord Seilftrist raised his hand to bid Harry farewell as Ginny turned the horse which jolted forward at an astonishing speed. He watched as the lone figure seemed to fade away. "Have an interesting talk?" Ginny asked.

  
  


"Yeah, I understand what's going on a lot better now. I still wish that I knew more though," Harry said as he watched even more stars pass and began to blur together. 

  
  


Ginny nodded, "He explained it to me as well Harry. Don't worry, you'll have all the help you need."

  
  


"So what is this law about marriage?" Harry inquired.

  
  


Ginny smiled and shook her head. "Later Harry, later. Everyone will be wondering where we've gone.

*

  
  


Hermione grasped Ron's hand as they stood on the Astronomy Tower together at Hogwarts. The first day of the term had been set back to one day due to circumstances beyond the control of the school. The day since the delayed arrival of the Hogwarts Express at Hogwarts had been long and disappointing. There were no answers and Harry and Ginny had failed to turn up. "You're mum was sure unhappy about Harry and Ginny's disappearance," Hermione commented to Ron.

  
  


"I think that they'll be able to take care of themselves," Ron said.

  
  


"Your mum doesn't know that," Hermione pointed out. "How is she supposed to know that her daughter is an all-powerful figure who could probably overpower Merlin or any other wizard or witch of noted accomplishment let alone a couple of measly Dementors?"

  
  


Ron chuckled dryly, "You're always right Hermione. Always."

  
  


"Really Ron, it's only a matter of common sense. If I had a child I would be worried too. More than worried actually, I would be frantic." Hermione explained.

  
  


Ron looked at her and frowned, "What would you be doing with a child?"

  
  


Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, "Really Ron! Sometimes you are thick. Hasn't it occurred to you that someday we'll get married and start a family?"

  
  


"Oh yeah, marriage, start family, I know. I was just wondering where Harry and Ginny are right now."

  
  


Hermione moved closer to Ron, "I'm sure they'll be fine Ron."

  
  


Ron cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Um, yes. Well we should probably head off for bed now. It's late and we'll be teaching some classes tomorrow." He looked into her eyes as their heads moved closer together. Their lips finally met and they shared a passionate kiss.

  
  


They broke apart and Hermione replied, "Yes, off to bed we go."

  
  


Ron's attention had already turned from her and his eyes looked to be bulging out of their sockets. "Bugger! Did you see that?"

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"Some comet or falling star just landed in the Forbidden Forest!"

  
  


"Really Ron! Now you're seeing things. Investigate it if you want, I'm off to bed." Hermione promptly left the tower leaving Ron staring at the Forbidden Forest. 

  
  


"I think I'll go and take a look actually," Ron said.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Instructions

A/N: Thank you so very much to all of those who review. Your support is what helps me write this story.

  
  


Also- On the side- at the web site listed in my profile you will find my Yahoo group dedicated to this story currently. You'll receive the chapter itself into your inbox when I update. You'll also be able to participate in polls about the story and start your own discussions. :)

  
  


HARRY POTTER AND THE HIGH LORD OF HELL

Lord Dreadnault

CHAPTER NINE: INSTRUCTIONS

  
  


Harry and Ginny held hands as they watched the winged-horse that they had rode on fade away from their view as it traveled away from them into the Forbidden Forest. Ginny had landed the horse just outside the perimeter of the forest. "Will it fly off back to wherever you found it?" Harry asked as they turned and walked towards the darkened castle. 

  
  


"I don't know. It found me in the first place so I reckon that it can go to wherever it came from in the first place," Ginny mused out loud to Harry in response to his question as they drew nearer to the castle.

  
  


Just then they came across Ron who was heading the other way. Towards the Forbidden Forest. "Harry, Ginny? Is that you?" came his un-certain voice. 

  
  


"It's us," Harry announced clearly so that Ron wouldn't mistake them for someone else.

  
  


They heard a distinct sigh of relief as they met up with Ron. "Merlin, Harry! Where did you go? What happened? I just saw a falling star or something and came out to investigate." He turned and fell in step with them as they strolled towards the school.

  
  


Harry quickly gave a brief, but fairly detailed account of all the events. He left out most of the part with Seilftrist. He didn't want to explain about the Laws of magic until he fully understood them himself. Besides, it wasn't as if they would directly apply to Ron or Hermione any time soon. "So here we are now. How did things go after the attack?"

  
  


"You know, general public panic. No one really hurt or even seriously hindered except you. Dumbledore was a bit worried about you and Ginny. Mum and Dad are flying off the handle. The school term was set back a day. All that jolly-stuff." Ron replied.

  
  


"We'll have to send them a letter," Ginny said as they entered the front doors and made their way to the main staircase and up to Gryffindor Tower. "Did all of our luggage arrive in decent shape?"

  
  


Ron nodded affirmatively as he waved at one of the prefects on guard-duty. "Excepting the skipped day of classes everything is the same. Come time for Christmas holiday the Hogwarts Express will probably be an armored train and have a load of Aurors to go with it."

  
  


Harry rolled his eyes. "Do they really think their defenses will do any good at all?"

*

  
  


The next morning Harry entered the Great Hall and was greeted by a great many students. Almost everyone there, excepting of course the Slytherins, made a point of saying hello and welcoming him to Hogwarts for his seventh year. A great deal of them also mentioned the Highly Advanced Defense class. Harry did his best to say hello to everyone and made his way to the Gryffindor table where Ginny was waiting for him. "What's with everyone today? No one has ever bothered to notice me arrive here."

  
  


Ginny looked at Harry with an amused look. "They aren't admitting it, and probably never will, but when word got around that the 'Boy Who Lived' could possibly be dead, everyone sort of panicked. They are extremely glad to see you this morning. Have you seen Ron or Hermione?"

  
  


Harry snickered, "Hermione has pre-lesson jitters. Apparently she and Ron are slated up for their class to teach. Ron mumbled something rather early about studying in the library."

  
  


"Aren't they supposed to be doing the classes separately with any assistance coming from the top students?" 

  
  


Harry shrugged, "Apparently they'll both do the first session of each class together, and then they'll get around to divvying up who gets what class." He helped himself to some eggs and bacon and began to wolf it down quickly. "I was thinking that we could go and see what the first day is like for them. The classes are technically mine after all."

  
  


"That would actually be a very good idea," Ginny commented as she pulled some parchment from her bag and began to draft a letter to her parents. "The students will then connect you to the class and see that you are behind it. Not only that, it's bound to be quite amusing to watch."

  
  


"Now that you mention that, I should probably make a point of showing up to all of the classes on the first day and then periodically from then on." Harry thought out-loud as he gulped some pumpkin juice. "Our schedule allows for that kind of arrangement anyway, I reckon."

  
  


Ginny signed the letter to her parents with a flourish and set it aside so that she could send it by Owl Post when the chance arose. "Yes, I'm quite excited about how this year is going to progress! Even Dumbledore was stunned at how well we did on our NEWTs and suggested even more topics to study this year. Today we start with Magical Law, mainly focusing on how it is enforced concerning the Dark Arts and how it applies to Aurors. We'll also study the other basics as well, although it won't be particularly exciting on that side of the spectrum. Cauldron bottoms and all of that. Percy would absolutely be thrilled you know."

  
  


Harry grinned, "Cauldron bottoms indeed. The rest of it does sound interesting." He quickly glanced at his watch. "If we don't hurry we'll be late for Mione's and Ronikin's first class."

  
  


Harry and Ginny quickly gathered their belongings and made their way up to the HADADA classroom. The same classroom that they had used for Dumbledore's Army. They arrived in the room just as the last arrivals were settling down on the floor before the front.

  
  


Ron waved and Hermione shot them a quick, but nervous smile as Harry and Ginny conjured up a pair of armchairs. "This ought to be interesting," Harry whispered to Ginny who nodded.

  
  


Ron was surprisingly the first to step up and take charge. "Um, yeah, welcome to level one of the Highly Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I'll just take roll here quickly and we'll be set to begin." Ron quickly went through the roll call and then turned the time over to Hermione.

  
  


Hermione stepped forward and began to introduce herself to the class doing her best to make herself sound professional and not as nervous as she was. "I'll start off by explaining the course requirements," Hermione announced.

  
  


Someone rose their hand before and asked a question before Hermione could continue. Harry noted the boy as a second or third year from Ravenclaw. He wasn't sure of a name though. "Just who's in charge of this class? You two or Potter? 'Cause if it's you two I'm not so sure that this is worth my time." 

  
  


Ginny leaned over to Harry and whispered, "Ouch!" Harry nodded in agreement.

  
  


"Professor Potter is the one responsible for this and every other HADADA class." Hermione calmly explained. "Mr. Weasley and I will be assisting him in teaching as teacher assistants."

  
  


The Ravenclaw nodded importantly, "Just so long as he's the one directing the curriculum."

  
  


"Well!" Ginny commented quietly to Harry. "That ought to keep them humble."

  
  


Harry shook his head and continued to watch Ron and Hermione teach their first class. He was pleased to see that they did a very excellent job. Whatever student that came from an HADADA class would not have too much to worry about when it came to defending themselves and others.

*

  
  


Harry and Ginny casually sat back in the chairs that sat before Professor Dumbledore's desk the evening of the term's first Friday. They were waiting for Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione to return from the emergency Order meeting that had been called to discuss the attack on the Hogwart's Express and also what Harry had found out. Harry was sitting tensely and Ginny was reading a book. Although the Order would not be informed as to the source of information for the time being.

  
  


The office door opened to admit Ron, Hermione, and Professor Dumbledore. Ron was the first to speak. "Guess what Harry? We are now your official bodyguards to make sure that you don't get into trouble." Grumbling, he conjured up a chair for himself and Hermione.

  
  


Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling, as he took a seat behind the desk. "I'm sorry that it went that way Harry. The only way to convince them that you didn't need bodyguards was to reveal your identity."

  
  


"I'll live," Harry commented dryly as he sat up in his chair. "Was Snape able to come up with anything of importance through his connections?"

  
  


"Nothing very useful," Hermione answered. "He has vague hints of something that Voldemort is about to do and that Voldemort is secretly working on something else."

  
  


Ginny casually sat up and set the book down being careful to mark her place. "What sort of actions is Voldemort taking when he is 'secretly' working on this other thing?"

  
  


"Snape wasn't too specific on that part of things," Ron said. "He said that he believed that it was somehow connected to ancient magic though." He looked from Ginny to Harry, and then to Dumbledore to see what they thought.

  
  


"It's always ancient magic isn't it?" Harry mumbled to himself as he thought carefully about how Voldemort could accomplish his goal with ancient magic. A new form or twist on ancient magic if it had just been barely discovered by Voldemort or rather, Tesmethlin. 

  
  


Dumbledore leaned forward, the look on his face was grave, "Do you know what he is doing or how we can stop it Harry?" An uncomfortable silence followed as Harry racked his brain for answers.

  
  


Finally, Harry answered. "I don't know how to stop him because I don't know what the exact process is. However, what Voldemort is trying to do would require certain elements and conditions no matter what the technicalities."

  
  


Hermione nodded, "Of course! It will take time to figure out the details of his plans but it will certainly help to know the basics."

  
  


"First," Harry began to explain, "this process would have to occur at a place where the realms either overlap strongly or where the barriers between each individual realm have a. . . . thinness. Either place would also have to have an affinity to magic, more specifically, ancient magic."

  
  


"Which is more likely? A place where they overlap or a 'thinness'?" Ron inquired eagerly. Harry could tell that he was beginning to get involved with the strategy of the fight.

  
  


Harry paused to think for another moment. "Personally I would opt for a thinness if I stood in Voldemort's and or Tesmethlin's position. Realms may overlap and their magic may affect each other due to that but. . . the barrier would still be there."

  
  


"I don't understand," Hermione said as a faint tinge of pink appeared in her cheeks. "How can they be separate yet overlap and affect each other?"

  
  


Ginny cleared her throat and began to explain, "Harry explained it as simply as he could. It takes a lot of knowledge, understanding, experience, and power to even comprehend the exact rules for that type of thing. Not even I totally understand. So, just take it as Harry said and perhaps, one day you will understand."

  
  


"I see," Hermione said. Clearly she didn't understand why she couldn't learn about something that another could. "A thinness then. Does that mean the barrier can be broken?"

  
  


Ginny shrugged and looked to Harry just as everyone else did. "Not even Tesmethlin would dare to break the barrier," Harry whispered. "It will be a portal or some other sort of thing."

  
  


"How would a place where the realms overlap be possible if this creep wouldn't dare break the barrier?" Ron asked.

  
  


"It's hard to explain," Harry sighed. "Just accept what I've told you and be happy okay?" 

  
  


"We can do that," Dumbledore interjected. "What else would he need to do?"

  
  


"As I said," Harry repeated, "the location would have to be magical or close to it. There is a lot of places in the world where the barriers are thin but very few that also have a magical affinity."

  
  


"Where would such a place that meets both requirements be found?" Dumbledore inquired.

  
  


Harry shrugged, "Ruins most likely. Old castles, pre-historic monuments, anything that is fairly old and connected to magic. It would be even better if strong magic or other magic was used often near the location. The more magic in the air, the easier it is to form a portal or transfer spell."

  
  


"The Order will have to see if they can connect Voldemort to such a place then," Dumbledore surmised. "Professor Snape will be informed as to what to watch for in his observations."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. The Order Interferes

A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated. I just haven't been feeling up to it lately and if I force myself then it doesn't turn out as well as if I put my whole heart into it. :) Please review.

  
  


HARRY POTTER AND THE HIGH LORD OF HELL

Lord Dreadnault

CHAPTER TEN: THE ORDER INTERFERES

Harry scowled menacingly at the letter Hedwig had delivered to him early that morning as he had changed into his school robes before making his way down to breakfast in the Great Hall. "How dare they!" he muttered viciously under his breath as he strode by a group of first-years who scattered to make way for him. "Who gave them the authority to do this!"

  
  


It had been several weeks since he had told Dumbledore to have Snape keep an eye out for the locations that Voldemort might be using to open a channel between himself and Tesmethlin. The last Order meeting had been the night before and the results of it were now infuriating Harry.

  
  


He stormed into the Great Hall where students were continuing on their normal Friday schedule and quietly having breakfast before their first classes. Harry approached the far end of the Gryffindor table where Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting. He threw the letter down in their midst and whispered hotly. "What is the meaning of this!"

  
  


Ron and Hermione paled considerably and looked at each other nervously before Hermione answered quickly and in a rushed voice, "We swear that it wasn't us Harry! There was nothing we could do without raising suspicion. Even Dumbledore tried to head it off, but there was no logical reason not to do it," she ended with her voice trailing off.

  
  


Ginny smiled grimly, picked up the letter, and began to calmly scan it as she sipped some pumpkin juice. After going through it once she read it aloud for the benefit of Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

  
  


"Dear Mr. Potter:

  
  


We wish to inform you about some new safety precautions

that we would like you to heed to until the defeat of the so

named wizard, Voldemort. 

At all times you will remain in the presence of Mr. Weasley

and or Miss Granger for safety reasons. In the case that they

are not available you will stay in the presence of a Hogwarts

professor.

Further visits to Hogsmeade are forbidden.

You will not go un-escorted into the public outside Hogwarts.

You will not participate in any activity classified as dangerous.

Your mail will be analyzed before delivery to you.

  
  


These restrictions and any others as wished by Order members

will be strictly enforced by the Ministry and Hogwarts staff.

  
  


Yours truly,

  
  


The Order of the Phoenix."

  
  
  
  


The reading of the letter by Ginny only seemed to further raise Harry's hackles. "Those are utterly ridiculous! Who came up with them? The only thing they do is hinder me!" 

  
  


"We can see that," Ron stammered very nervously. "There wasn't anything that we could do though. . . after all what with Mum and Dad there, and other witches and wizards, even though we're your Lieutenants we don't really have much say."

  
  


Harry looked almost ready to explode and he could feel his heart beginning to rapidly and almost painfully beat against his chest. He was about to speak again before Ginny interrupted him. "They're only doing what they think is best Harry. You can't blame them for ignorance. Especially ignorance imposed by yourself."

  
  


Sighing, Harry closed his eyes and counted to ten in an attempt to regain his composure. After a moment he opened his eyes and locked a steady gaze onto Ron and Hermione. "So be it then. I have no intention of complying to these rules." 

  
  


He took the letter and crumpled it into a tight ball within his fist before chucking it into the nearest fire. He returned his gaze to Ron and Hermione. "You are my Lieutenants and I expect you to command the authority and respect that you deserve." He said this in a deadly calm voice. "From now on Ginny will accompany you to the Order meetings as the newest member and her authority in their eyes will be equal to yours. You will see to it that she gets my 'guard' duty so I can at least operate in a semblance of compliance. Are we clear?"

  
  


Ginny grinned impishly over her bowl of porridge. "You hear that? No more misbehaving or you're going to get it!"

  
  


"Very funny Ginny," Ron muttered.

  
  


Hermione cleared her throat uncomfortably, "Harry. . . they already look down on us. What makes you think that they'll look upon Ginny as an equal to us let alone authority without revealing her identity?"

  
  


"Our power, will, and authority are one," Harry explained as he sat down and helped himself to breakfast. "No measly member of a ragtag Order will thwart it in her or my presence. If they think differently then they'll learn who they defy."

*

  
  


Harry tossed and turned in a slightly uncomfortable state but deep sleep. It had been nearly a month since they had heard anything about Voldemort and he had been worried. Silence could only be bad at this point in time. Suddenly someone was shaking him gently. Harry slowly woke and sat up. 

  
  


"If that's the fastest you can wake up then you're dog meat next time a Death Eater comes for you," Ginny whispered to him with a teasing voice in the utter darkness as his roommates snored away peacefully in their four-poster beds. Ginny took a seat on the edge of the bed.

  
  


Harry rubbed his eyes, "Well I certainly hope that is not the only reason that you woke me up for." He glanced at Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville to make sure they were still asleep.

  
  


"There's trouble," Ginny whispered in a slightly more serious voice. 

  
  


Harry's senses were instantly on the alert and ready to do anything, "What kind?"

  
  


"I'm not sure," Ginny whispered. "McGonagall just barely woke me up and told me to get you and then make tracks towards Dumbledore's office. She sounded rather worried if you ask me."

  
  


Harry quickly scrambled out of bed and used his power to transfigure his pajamas into dark Muggle-like clothes with a few of his own adaptions. Robes were nice but trying to move quickly and agilely in them could get one into trouble. "What about Ron and Hermione?"

  
  


"McGonagall said that Dumbledore didn't particularly need them at this point. Just wanted to talk to you about something really serious." Ginny related.

  
  


Harry nodded, "She probably doesn't expect conflict then. Either that or she thinks that Ron and Hermione aren't very good fighters no matter what their rank in the Order."

  
  


"We'll see when we get there I reckon," Ginny said as both she and Harry used their individual power to transport them to just down the hall from Dumbledore's office. 

  
  


They quickly made their way to the statue guarding the staircase, used Harry's ring to gain access and went up the moving staircase. They entered the office to find Dumbledore sitting alone behind his desk. Harry also absently noted that a great deal of the portraits were missing their occupants. "What do you need me for?" Harry asked.

  
  


Dumbledore quickly motioned for them to take a seat. "Harry," he began gravely. "Something big is happening at Gringotts. The Order is absolutely sure that Voldemort is behind it. We believe that there is something stored in one of the vaults that Voldemort needs."

  
  


"Has Snape said anything about it?" Harry inquired as he steadily took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk as Ginny also did so. 

  
  


"He believes that it is a crucial part of Voldemort's plan," Dumbledore answered. "If he is stopped from robbing Gringotts we may be able to buy ourselves some much needed time before a confrontation with him."

  
  


Harry nodded, "What is being done and what do we need to do?"

  
  


"I've already sent Alastor and Tonks to lead a team of Order members. Arthur Weasley has gone to notify the proper authorities so that they can cover the outside. We've decided that storming the bank with too many Aurors would only create chaos that would benefit the Death Eaters."

  
  


"That was a very wise decision," Ginny commented.

  
  


Harry smiled, "Yes, if those that went in are competent. Is Voldemort himself directly involved?"

  
  


Dumbledore shook his head, "I wouldn't think so Harry. This is only a minor part of the plan and it wouldn't be worth the risk for him to do it himself unless it was the whole plan to open a connection with your enemy."

  
  


"Good, I can do something about it personally," Harry stated.

  
  


"Me too." Ginny said.

  
  


"Thank you," Dumbledore said. "I have just one bit of advice before you go. Don't let the public, or even Alastor and Tonks know that you are involved. Try to stay behind the scenes. Okay?"

  
  


Ginny grinned, "That will only make it more fun."

*

  
  


"I feel lost," Ginny whispered to Harry as they crept through the dark labyrinth of tunnels that contained the vaults of Gringotts Bank. "Very lost." They had opted for security reasons not to get help from the goblins. Not that they had seen any available goblins anyhow. 

  
  


"Don't worry, we're getting really close to them now," Harry announced quietly. "I can feel them vaguely."

  
  


"What about Tonks and Moody?" 

  
  


"I'm sure that they'll be close," Harry replied. The pair continued to stroll down the dark passage.

  
  


They jumped, or rather flew over a deep pit that was only traversed by a track for one of the carts used by the goblins. After walking further down the corridor they turned a corner and came within sight of a magical battle. Curses flying back and forth and it didn't look as if the good guys were winning. While Death Eaters were fending off Moody and Tonks, others were breaking into a vault.

  
  


"Nothing like a swarm of Death Eaters against a couple of Aurors," Ginny commented dryly. "What do you think is the best thing to do at this point?"

  
  


"I think. . ." Harry answered vaguely as he squinted down the passageway at the skirmish. Much to his amazement his eyesight seemed to zoom in on the fighting very much reminding him of Dudley's muggle camera he had gotten for his last birthday. "Dumbledore wanted us to be discreet so instead of doing something directly let's um. . . give the curses Tonks and Moody are shooting a little more. . . ooomph."

  
  


"Ooomph?" Ginny snickered quietly. "I get what you mean." She squinted down the hallway and suddenly one of Tonks's Stunning Curses took out three Death Eaters as opposed to the one at a time. 

  
  


"Right," Harry confirmed. "I'll take on Moody." 

  
  


The fight continued on for just under a couple of moments and there suddenly was an explosion and a blinding flash of dark yet bright light resembling that of what the High Lord of Hell had emitted when Harry had seen him last. When Harry's eyesight cleared he could only see Tonks and Moody who were blindly stumbling as they attempted to remain standing.

  
  


"I think we're too late," Ginny said.

  
  


Harry nodded in agreement. "It would seem so," he sighed. "You're the medical expert. Are Tonks and Moody going to be okay?"

  
  


"Of course, give them a minute or two and they be good as new." Ginny answered. 

  
  


"We should head back to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledore that they got away with whatever was in that vault. We'll also have him try and figure out what was in the vault as well." Harry concentrated on his ring and the two found themselves back in Dumbledore's office. 

  
  


"Were you able to save the contents of the vault?" Dumbledore inquired immediately as Harry and Ginny flopped into the chairs before his desk. 

  
  


Harry shook his head, "No. They managed to escape."

  
  


Dumbledore sighed heavily. "Oh well."

  
  


"Perhaps you could find out what was in the vault," Ginny suggested. "That might help in the fight against him."

  
  


Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, I worked on that while you were at Gringotts. So far the only thing that I've been able to dig up is that it was a sort of 'abandoned' vault. The owner dumped the contents in and never returned."

  
  


"How long ago was that?" Harry asked.

  
  


"Couple of hundred years or so. The bank was fairly new when it happened." Dumbledore explained.

  
  


Harry and Ginny nodded silently and after that there was an uncomfortable pause in which everyone present dwelled on their own thoughts. Ginny was the one to finally break the silence. "While we're here why don't we discuss the upcoming marriage in December?" 

  
  


Harry's mouth dropped open and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily. Ginny shot them both a look as if the subject was the most normal thing to talk about at the present moment. "What about it?" Harry asked.

  
  


"It's two months away and we've hardly discussed it! That's what." Ginny responded to Harry as she shifted around to face him. 

  
  


"I see," Harry said nervously. "What exactly was it about the marriage that you wanted to talk about?" 

  
  


"To begin with there is the Law of Magical Marriage," Ginny explained to Harry. "That will be a very large part of the ceremony. It will also affect how we deal with Voldemort so I think that we need to talk about it."

  
  


Dumbledore chose that moment to add his thoughts. "Yes Harry. The marriage will change things a great deal. There's marriage and then there is the type of marriage that you'll be participating in."

  
  


"Okay," Harry sighed. "Would someone mind telling me what this marriage law is then?"

  
  


"I'll have to paraphrase it but this is the gist of it," Ginny said. "You kind of touched on it when you told Ron and Hermione that our power and will is one. When a couple who has power such as we do get married, if we do it through the magical power we wield, our power, will, and mind, will become essentially the same. We'll be a lot more powerful together than separate Harry."

  
  


"So we have to share a brain together?" Harry asked in a joking manner. 

  
  


Ginny rolled her eyes, "Very funny Harry. Our minds will be connected and we'll be able to communicate and think together without having to talk or even be in the same location. Not only that, we'll be stuck with each other even after we're dead."

  
  


Harry raised his eyebrows, "How is that. When you're dead, you're dead."

  
  


"When you die you merely pass on to another realm. Or, in our case, back to the one you rule." Ginny said. 

  
  


"Okay, that sounds fine. So is that it?"

  
  


"There's more to it but that can wait until after the ceremony." Ginny replied.

  
  


"What was the part about 'married through our power?'" Harry asked.

  
  


Dumbledore cleared his throat, "That's were I come in. If you want it to work the right way someone who wields the same power that you have needs to preside over the ceremony and use it to marry you."

  
  


Harry thought for a moment and nodded, "I understand that. Do any guests come? Do we need a marriage license from the Ministry? How does it work?"

  
  


"That depends Harry," Ginny said carefully. "Even if people know that we're the High Lord and Lady, we might not want them to know that we're married. The marriage will make us greatly more powerful, yet we'll be more vulnerable as well. Do we want Voldemort to find out that we're married?"

  
  


"Of course not," Harry replied. "It's up to you of course. I don't have anyone from my side that I'm going to be inviting. . ."

  
  


Ginny shot Harry a sympathetic look. "Maybe Ron and Hermione. . ."

  
  


"If I may suggest something," Dumbledore said. "You could make a secrecy charm that would not allow anyone to know of it even if they were present."

  
  


"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

  
  


"Well, it is more of a memory charm," Dumbledore explained carefully as he absently toyed with one of his magical objects. "Bring your whole family to the ceremony, let them witness it and then put a temporary memory charm on them. That way they'll be unable to reveal the secret and when Voldemort is gone the charm is lifted and it is as if they knew about the marriage the whole time."

  
  


Harry grinned, "I think that may work perfectly. However, I don't think we should put that charm on Ron or Hermione."

  
  


"Why not?" Ginny asked in surprise.

  
  


Harry shifted uncomfortably, "Despite some of their. . . faults, they are still our friends and they are Lieutenants as well. In fact, they may wish to consider their own marriage. It would make them more powerful and I could also make them my surrogates. They would be very effective against Voldemort and Tesmethlin's surrogates."

  
  


Ginny thought and then nodded slowly. "That would be a good idea. . ."

  
  


"I don't know about you two," Dumbledore cut in gently, "but it is late and I think it is time to go to bed. I'll begin making the appropriate arrangements for a secret marriage and we can talk at a later time."

  
  


Harry and Ginny glanced at Dumbledore and blushed. "All right professor," Ginny said. "We'll be going now." 

  
  


She and Harry laughed as they walked from the office and back to Gryffindor tower. 


	11. Halloween

A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

  
  


HARRY POTTER AND THE HIGH LORD OF HELL

Lord Dreadnault

CHAPTER ELEVEN: HALLOWEEN

  
  


". . . and finally," Dumbledore concluded his report the to the assembled Order in the secret room within Valahost Hall, "the High Lord is not particularly pleased that Voldemort was able to gain access to the contents found in Gringotts vault but recognizes that nothing could have really been done."

  
  


"So the High Lord wants us to keep our eyes open for any strange activity in or around antiquated magical locations then?" a newer member of the Order asked. He was from the Ministry and was in a better position to do so than most. He shifted in his high back chair that sat like the other chairs around the long table.

  
  


"That would be correct," Dumbledore answered. "Now on to other concerns of the Order. . ."

  
  


Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat to speak, "The next topic of discussion should be our concerns for Harry Potter. Could we have a progress report from Ronald and Hermione?" She looked down the table towards where Ron and Hermione flanked the newest official member of the Order.

  
  


Hermione stood up and shot a nervous glance to Ginny before proceeding with her report. "Um. . . yes. Ron and I kept a close eye on him and he is safe as ever. I guess that is all there is to it."

  
  


"Were there any incidents or anything out of the ordinary? What does he spend his time doing and how are his concerns about You-Know-Who addressed?" asked an older woman who was known for her nosiness.

  
  


At this point Ginny sighed, rolled her eyes and stood up, "I must really object to putting such restraints and eyes on Harry. He has more than proven that he can look after himself in the past and such watching will only make him chafe and be unhappy."

  
  


"Now young lady," said Mr. Jekyll, an older member of the Order, "just because you've just been inducted into the Order does not mean that you should presume so far. Nor even does the fact that you stand on a similar footing as your brother and Miss Granger. You will abide by the judgements of your senior members who have practiced magic far longer and have taken orders from the High Lord of Phoenix himself."

  
  


Ginny cooly arched one of her eyebrows at Mr. Jekyll. "Should I?" She observed Dumbledore wince and felt Ron and Hermione shift very uncomfortably in their seats next to her. 

  
  


"Now Ginny," Mr. Weasley said as calmly and gently as possible. "We realize that you and Harry don't appreciate the safety restraints that have been placed on him. The Order has decided however and will stand by their decision."

  
  


Dumbledore leaned forward before Ginny could respond, "Perhaps Miss Weasley would not find such restraints. . . objectionable if she was allowed to participate and make sure that Mr. Potter is not uncomfortable."

  
  


"That would be fine." Ginny said simply. Actually what she really wanted to do was blast the nosy snobs present and tell them who was who and what was what. That would not serve any purpose though. She calmly sat back down in her chair.

  
  


"That would work out just fine," Mr. Weasley said before anyone could object to the arrangement. 

  
  


"Now, Alastor, would you give us a report on your team's activities since our last meeting?" Dumbledore asked.

*

  
  


"I'm sorry Harry, but not even Dumbledore could do much about the current situation. If it comforts you any I think that my dad is on your side," Ginny explained to Harry as she joined him on one of the couches that sat in the Gryffindor common room. 

  
  


Harry sighed and closed the book about magical law he had been studying. He set it on the table before speaking. "I'm sure that you did your best. Where are Ron and Hermione? Didn't they come back with you?"

  
  


"They had to Portkey to Dumbledore's office. They haven't quite reached the advanced stages of the transportation we use." Ginny replied as she randomly grabbed a textbook from the stack on the table in front of them.

  
  


Harry leaned back to relax and studied the ceiling of the room. "Anything else interesting happen?"

  
  


Ginny shook her head as she thumbed through the book looking for an interesting topic to examine. "Dumbledore just doled out your commands and then everyone and their 'special' teams reported what they had accomplished and how important they were."

  
  


Harry laughed out loud causing the other students who were studying in the room to look at them. "At this point are they there to be important or to be helpful?"

  
  


Ginny smiled but did not answer. Shortly thereafter Ron and Hermione arrived through the portrait hole at the same time Colin Creevey did. The younger boy seemed rather excited. 

  
  


"Harry!" Colin practically panted, "Have you heard? The staff has decided to hold a Halloween Dance to accompany the usual feast! I don't know who I'm going to ask though. . ." 

  
  


"You won't be asking Ginny because I'm asking her right now," Harry replied. He turned to Ginny. "Would you please go to the dance with me?"

  
  


Ginny smiled brightly, "Do you have to ask, Harry?"

~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


Harry calmly surveyed the student body as he, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Elizabeth sat at their table during the Halloween feast and dance. Everyone was chatting and eating in a very un-concerned and innocent manner. Except for the majority of the Slytherins, they would never be innocent. 

  
  


If Death Eaters were to attack Hogwarts, Harry thought idly, they would be slaughtered. At the beginning of the year the prefects and teachers had been divided into groups and assigned ranks like in the military if anything should ever happen. He very much doubted that the prefects had assigned any ranks to anyone below them. 

  
  


Harry's eyes fell onto Draco Malfoy who was talking with his date Pansy and sitting with Crabbe, Goyle and their respective dates. Harry had not seen much of that group for a while. Most likely too busy with certain activities to bother. Harry smiled grimly, maybe they needed some excitement in their life. Perhaps he and Ginny could think of something.

  
  


Harry turned his attention back to the conversation at his own table. They were all discussing matters concerning the Order. The main discussion was whether or not Harry should make his identity public. Neville and Elizabeth now knew that they were Phoenix nobility and they also knew who Harry was. Ginny had finally gotten around to telling them.

  
  


"I definitely think that Harry should show up for a meeting and show them who is who and what is what!" Ron said. "I'm sick of them looking down on us and underestimating our abilities."

  
  


"What about secrecy and security mate?" Neville asked as he clumsily dropped his fork and leaned over to pick it up.

  
  


"Voldemort and his cronies certainly know who Harry is at this point. Secrecy doesn't matter," Hermione explained calmly to Neville. "Ron is definitely right though. How can we operate efficiently when they look down on us? What do you think Ginny?"

  
  


Ginny shrugged as she sipped from her goblet of pumpkin juice. "Works for me either way. It is really up to Harry you know." She turned to Harry. "What do you think? It is your life and identity they're talking about after all."

  
  


"Who would you have more respect for?" Harry asked everyone. "A High Lord who gives his commands secretly through a very powerful wizard who obeys him absolutely or a boy named as a High Lord who is supposed to be wise and all knowing."

  
  


"The former," Hermione replied. "But I don't understand. . ."

  
  


"If he speaks to the Order secretly through Dumbledore then they'll do it because they don't want to steam off the High Lord. If they know who he is then he'll have to badger them, explain, and threaten the Order to get things accomplished." Elizabeth burst in. She had quickly caught on to Harry's logic.

  
  


"Very good," Ginny said. "At this point it would be much easier to work under the burden of the Order until they've seen or know about enough of Harry's power before they realize who he is."

  
  


They continued to eat their dinner as they talked idly about less important subjects until the band that Dumbledore had hired began to play music for the couples to dance to. Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Elizabeth quickly made their way out to the center of the room.

  
  


"Don't you want to dance?" Ginny asked Harry.

  
  


Harry shook his head, "I have something else in mind actually." He leaned over and whispered his idea to her while her grin grew wider and wider.

*

Ron and Hermione briefly returned to their table to find Harry and Ginny sitting there with very innocent expressions painted over their faces. They greeted Ron and Hermione but their attention was obviously elsewhere.

  
  


"What gives?" Ron asked suspiciously.

  
  


Ginny grinned and nodded toward Draco Malfoy's table. 

  
  


Ron and Hermione turned just as pandemonium broke out. Malfoy and all of his friends had not danced yet and had spent the whole evening talking in low voices. Now they were scrambling all over the place. Their plates had been Transfigured into giant spiders, the chairs were beginning to dance while their occupants remained on them and the silverware had become mobilized to the point that it was chasing the group about while they tried to remove themselves from the chairs.

  
  


Ron and Hermione grinned and began to laugh while Harry and Ginny sat with sweetly innocent expressions on their faces. 

*

  
  


I'm sorry that the chapter is so short and that the wait was so long. I've had the time to write but when I open the document to type, nothing comes to my head. Ether be patient or give me some serious feedback in your reviews. Someone and their friend have already given me some wonderful ideas, but more would make the story richer. :)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. The New Order

A/N: I can't thank hphotshot and Brady enough for the invaluable feedback and advice they have given me to help add to the story's richness. You can also thank them for the quicker update which is also the result of his feedback. I also want to thank all of those who review each chapter. You give me the moral support I need to press on. :) And on a more usual note, there's this Yahoo Group listed in my author profile. . . check it out.

  
  


HARRY POTTER AND THE HIGH LORD OF HELL

Lord Dreadnault

CHAPTER TWELVE: THE NEW ORDER

  
  


After an intense day of studying magical theory and spells sometime in mid-November, Harry sat slumped back in the chair behind his desk in his office. "I think that I'm about to suffer from a splitting head-ache," he announced to Ginny.

  
  


Ginny smiled as she studied the snowy Hogwart grounds from the windows in the office. Winter had always been her favorite time of year. "You're the one who studies too much. At this rate you'll run out of stuff to read and study before the end of the year."

  
  


"I just can't help it," Harry said as he looked longingly at a stack of textbooks on his desk. "I want to learn and know as much as possible. I want to learn how to apply what I know from being the High Lord."

  
  


"You're also worried," Ginny commented as it began to lightly snow again. She absolutely adored the scene of a white landscape with a full moon. The lake also added nicely to the effect. "If you didn't have to worry about Voldemort and Tesmethlin you'd take it a little easier.

  
  


Harry stood up, joined Ginny at the window and gently took her hand. "I'm afraid that we'll lose. The Order is beginning to seem incompetent to me. Ron and Hermione should be very effective tools yet they are hindered. I could also distribute more power and more authority. That would strengthen everybody.

  
  


"You'll have to do what you think is best," Ginny said. "You know about fighting wars and performing extraordinary magic more than I do. I suspect I could learn though." Ginny gave Harry's hand a light squeeze.

  
  


"Re-organization is the key," Harry said. "I need to put those with the power on the top."

  
  


"Good idea," Ginny said quietly. 

  
  


Harry nodded and they silently enjoyed the peaceful scene for several minutes. After a long while they sat down and began to plan their next move. . .

*

  
  


Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat through another meeting of the Order listening to various reports and decisions concerning the resistance efforts against Voldemort as they sat in the dining room of Phoenix Manor. The Order had taken to changing the meeting place every now and again. Mrs. Weasley was beginning to strenuously object to Ron and Ginny's membership to the Order and other tended to agree.

  
  


Ginny raised her eyebrows cooly at her mother's latest comment directed towards her and Ron. "I'm old enough and powerful enough to be a member of this Order thank you very much." It was the fifth time the had subject come up and it seemed that this time the issue was going to explode into debate.

  
  


Dumbledore was just about to step in to alleviate the tension when there suddenly was an explosion of flame and color above the long table. Everyone gaped at the spectacle above them excepting for Ginny, as the intense blue and gold flames formed the shape of a phoenix.

  
  


In a voice of thunder that carried the feeling of absolute power and authority and that struck to the depth of every person's soul, the apparition spoke. "I AM THE HIGH LORD OF PHOENIX. HEAR ME."

  
  


Ginny leaned back casually as she examine the expressions on everyone's faces. Dumbledore seemed fairly calm, but surprised nonetheless. Ron and Hermione were almost near to trembling. They must not have realized that Harry was so powerful. Mrs. Weasley's eyes were bulging out in shock as she stared at the light. The most interesting expression, in Ginny's opinion, was that of Mad-Eye Moody's. His face bore a look of awed reverence. Snape was looking distinctly un-comfortable and the rest of the Order's faces were somewhere between awe, surprise, and almost fear. In her opinion, Harry was slightly over doing it.

  
  


"YOUR CONCERNS FOR OTHER THINGS THAN MY PURPOSES HAVE HINDERED MY PLANS AND SERVANTS. THEREFORE, I CREATE A NEW HIERARCHY FOR MY ORGANIZATION TO FIGHT THE DARK LORD."

  
  


"How precisely would you have us do it my Lord?" Dumbledore asked carefully, not sure as to what Harry had in mind.

  
  


"A COUNCIL THAT ANSWERS DIRECTLY TO ME IS HEREBY CREATED." The High Lord announced in the intense voice. "EVERY PERSON WHO IS ON THE SIDE OF GOOD WILL ANSWER TO A SPECIFIC PERSON ON THAT COUNCIL THROUGH A CHAIN OF COMMAND. EACH COUNCIL MEMBER WILL HAVE SPECIFIC DUTIES AND WILL ANSWER TO ME AND THE DIRECTOR OF THE COUNCIL. THE COUNCIL WILL BE KNOWN TO YOU AS THE ORDER OF THE GRIFFIN."

  
  


Everyone exchanged glances nervously. Others shifted uncomfortably. Ginny noted that her mom was especially interested. She was obviously hoping to be named to the council. That way she could more easily protect Harry. Ginny resisted the urge to laugh. 

  
  


"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE WILL OVERSEE THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX AND WILL BE A MEMBER OF THE GRIFFIN ORDER. HE WILL WORK IN ACCORDANCE WITH RONALD WEASLEY AND HERMIONE GRANGER WHO WILL SIT UPON THE COUNCIL AND OVERSEE ALL ACTIONS TAKEN AGAINST THE DARK LORD. NEXT, NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM AND ELIZABETH FAWCETT WILL OVERSEE MEDICAL CARE AND OTHER SUCH CONCERNS. 

  
  


"Who is the director of the council?" Dumbledore asked for the Order, already knowing and guessing the answer.

  
  


"VIRGINIA WEASLEY WILL DIRECT THE COUNCIL AND REPRESENT MY WILL AND POWER. LOOK TO HER FOR YOUR ORDERS." With that, the spectacular show of fire and acoustics faded away.

  
  


Mrs. Weasley gasped loudly as she stared at Ginny. "He has to be kidding!"

  
  


"He isn't," Dumbledore said as he began to realize that Harry had made a very wise move indeed. "Miss Weasley does now represent the High Lord and her word is his."

  
  


"Our ickle Gin-Gin," Fred and George said in mock teary voices. "All growing up and joining the Order and fighting You-Know-Who!"

  
  


"Very funny," Ginny said as she appraised the attitudes of the Order members. They were all extremely surprised but would probably accept her as the director of the Griffin Order. "If you would kindly excuse me," she said standing up. "With the exception of one thing I won't interfere in Dumbledore's responsibilities."

  
  


"What is that one thing?" Dumbledore asked in a highly amused tone.

  
  


"So long as the High Lord has his power Harry does not need to fear for his safety. Leave him alone." Ginny said. "Lastly, the High Lord wanted to have a quick meeting later this night in your office, so if you, Neville and Elizabeth could meet up with Ron, Hermione, the High Lord and I it would be appreciated."

  
  


"I will be there," Dumbledore replied as Ginny walked out. Ron and Hermione quickly stood up and scrambled out to see where she was going.

  
  


Ginny smiled and strode down the hall as Ron and Hermione caught up with her. "Were you expecting that?" Ron panted.

  
  


"Yes, I even helped him plan it." Ginny answered.

  
  


Hermione's voice trembled as she asked a question, "Is he as strong as I felt?" Apparently, Hermione had not know that Harry was even close to that powerful.

  
  


"Even more so," Ginny replied as they strolled into Harry's study to find him sitting at his desk staring at the family crest ring on his hand. Obviously he was listening in. "That was rather cheeky to do from the other side of the house you know," Ginny told him.

  
  


Harry grinned, "How else would you have me do it?"

  
  


"How are they taking it then?" Ginny said as she motioned for Ron and Hermione to come over as Harry stood up. 

  
  


"They're confused," Harry stated. "Not only that, they can't believe that you are now ranked higher than Dumbledore. They could put two and two together almost any day now. I think it will work though. Dumbledore has reassured them that they'll be doing the same things.

  
  


Everyone touched Harry and he used his ring to transport them to Dumbledore's office to wait for the quick meeting. About a half-hour passed as they sat and waited before Dumbledore arrived with Neville and Elizabeth in tow.

  
  


"I presume that you're here to clarify things a bit?" Dumbledore said as he sat down and motioned for Neville and Elizabeth to take seats. 

  
  


"Not quite," Harry said, "I'm just here to bestow upon you special powers that I've been holding back." He looked at Neville and Elizabeth and said, "I hereby bestow upon you the elemental powers of wind and water. Learn how to use them well in your future assignments. Ron, Hermione, I hereby bestow upon you the powers of fire and earth. Lastly he turned to Dumbledore, I bestow upon you the powers of light and life."

  
  


"These are very valuable and powerful gifts Harry," Dumbledore said in a very shocked voice. "What have you kept for yourselves?"

  
  


"We can use all of the elements that we have given to you," Ginny responded. "The two that are exclusive to us though are the elements of magic and spirit."

  
  


"I see," Dumbledore said slowly. "The elements are still yours but you have delegated the authority to use them to us."

  
  


"Basically," Harry said. "It's up to you to develop them though. I think that I've covered everything for tonight. Ginny will be organizing the Griffin Order to her liking later."

  
  


"I'll be in touch," Ginny said, smiling. "Ron, Hermione, could you stay after everyone leaves? Dumbledore wanted to talk to you about something."

  
  


"Sure," Hermione said in a slightly puzzled tone as she glanced at Ron who merely shrugged.

*

  
  


Dumbledore smiled and watched as Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Elizabeth departed leaving Ron and Hermione who took the two seats right in front of his desk. Harry was growing into his position of authority and power yet he still left this interesting task for him to do. Obviously he didn't feel comfortable being the High Lord among his friends. 

  
  


Hermione peered at Dumbledore before asking the question that was also undoubtedly on the tip of Ron's tongue as well. "Why did you want to talk to us Professor? It doesn't have to do with the Order or the Griffin does it?"

  
  


Dumbledore quickly ran through his rehearsed conversation with them before responding in a steady but soothing voice. "As you two may have noticed, your new powers have also helped to mature your bodies to help you cope with your challenges that lie ahead. You have aged but yet are still young."

  
  


"I don't understand. . ." Ron said.

  
  


Hermione turned to him, "Basically we're only seventeen years old but we've matured. We're the equivalent of a young adult now and unless I'm incorrect, we'll stay that way for quite some time." She turned back to Dumbledore to see if she was right.

  
  


Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, precisely Miss Granger. You've obviously been doing your research. Have you stumbled upon the universal laws yet?"

  
  


Both Ron and Hermione shook their heads.

  
  


"I won't bore you with them then," Dumbledore continued. "Anyway, as you know, you're both Lieutenants and people of similar ranks within the Phoenix nobility tend to be connected to each other. More specifically, a Lord and a Lady. By the power connected to one of those universal laws, it is possible for a Lord and a Lady to be married and to greatly increase their power and effectiveness."

  
  


"How is that?" Hermione asked very slowly. Dumbledore sensed that her thoughts were rushing in a torrent trying to get to the center of what he was trying to tell them.

  
  


"If you're married by that power, then your thoughts with each will be connected, you will be able to draw on each other's strength and power. Every person thinks or sees from different perspectives and when you combine two perspectives it's almost impossible to miss something. This is only scratching the surface, it goes much deeper. What I'm trying to tell you is that. . ."

  
  


Dumbledore was interrupted by Hermione before he could finish. "You mean that we're mature enough to be married and that we should because it would make us even more powerful!"

  
  


"I'm just pointing out the possibility Miss Granger," Dumbledore said. "If you marry but don't love each other then you're better off not married at all."

  
  


"Of course I love her! I've always loved her." Ron said loudly. His face quickly turned to scarlet as he realized what he had just admitted for the first time. He darted a few nervous glances to Hermione. 

  
  


Hermione turned to look at him and beamed with happiness. In a moment she had stood up, gone over to Ron, dragged him out of his chair, and hugged him fiercely. Without letting go she turned her head to Dumbledore. "When can we have the wedding?"

  
  


"What's Mum going to say?" Ron said wonderingly to himself.

  
  
  
  
  
  


AUTHOR'S NOTE

  
  


For the past week or two I've been slowly co-authoring another piece of fan-fiction that will be published under my name shortly before this chapter itself is added. It's called 'Fugitive,' takes place after GoF and throws the Book 5 canon out the window. You might spare it a glance and if you feel like it should continue review. I promise that it won't detract time from this fic. :) 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Romantic Plans

A/N: I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated. I've hit an obstruction in the plot and can't get past it to the next parts. If anyone out there has any advice for me on how to write in two weddings then by all means give it to me! Simply review with ideas or if you can help me a little more drop me an e-mail. :) Thank you. (That's also why this chapter is SO short) :(  


  
  


HARRY POTTER AND THE HIGH LORD OF HELL

Lord Dreadnault

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: ROMANTIC PLANS

  
  


After a rather intense and exhausting day of study late in December, Harry leaned back to rest for a few moments in the fluffy, high-backed armchair found in his private study down in the depths of Valahost Hall. He had lately been delving so deeply into some of his subjects that the Hogwarts library had failed to have on hand the books he needed. Fortunately, he had a rather large library at his disposal. 

  
  


Ginny had spent her days studying and organizing the Order of the Griffin from her study within Phoenix Manor. She had customized it to fit her needs during the last summer and now often visited it to sort mail, read, and sometimes, to simply think. Harry was less picky about where he spent his time. So long as it had what he needed and when he needed it. 

  
  


There was a mediocre flash of silver and blue flame followed by the appearance of Ginny. Harry smiled happily, but tiredly. "What brings you here my Lady?" Harry asked with an attempt at humor.

  
  


"You do actually," Ginny answered him as she walked over, placed her hand on his forehead, and frowned. "You need to rest Harry. You're overdoing yourself. Wouldn't it be great if the world's only hope for survival keeled over from over-work before his real work began?"

  
  


Harry smiled and shook his head. "No one can gain too much knowledge. Anything other than my health that brings you here?" He stood up and made his way to the couch so that he could sit next to Ginny. She promptly joined him, sitting quite close.

  
  


Ginny shook her head as well, but instead changed the subject. "Remember that conversation we had on the terrace behind your manor last summer? Christmas is next week Harry. We're going to get married."

  
  


"Oh yeah," Harry said sheepishly. He continued to think about the subject and then began to steadily blush. "So weren't you going to explain to me about the Law of Magical Marriage?"

  
  


Ginny smiled and then began to explain, much like Dumbledore had, about the Law. "It really is quite advantageous, romantic, and generally good for us," Ginny concluded. 

  
  


Harry nodded and continued to explore and examine the concept in his head. A certain part of the explanation had struck him as important and he realized what he had neglected since the previous summer. He felt extremely uncomfortable about the subject. "Um. . . Ginny?"

  
  


"Yes Harry?" Ginny asked.

  
  


Harry blushed and desperately tried to gather his thoughts before responding. Once he began it all poured out as quickly as he could say it. "I haven't really told you this directly, but, well, I love you very much and I would die if anything bad ever happened to you. I've never felt so close to a person before and I'm glad that I can share my. . . love with you. He looked up towards her face to find that her eyes were moist.

  
  


"I love you too Harry," was all that she could manage to say as she stared deeply into his magical green eyes. They slowly drew together and before they knew it, their lips touched and they fell into a passionate kiss.

*

  
  


"Okay," Hermione said precisely as she reviewed her list again. "I think that we have everything in order for our wedding. All we need to do is issue the invitations to the select few that we have invited and make sure that Dumbledore really has this time limited memory charm going." 

  
  


Ron shrugged, "Sounds fine to me except for one thing. Who's the guy who marries us and says the famous line, 'You may kiss the bride?'" He stretched and sat up. It had been rather easy to plan the wedding for him. All he had to do was sit back and let Hermione do it.

  
  


Hermione's eyes widened in panic, "I forgot to ask Dumbledore!"

  
  


"Don't worry about it," Ron said as he stifled a yawn. "We can just ask Dumbledore about it later. No worries."

  
  


Hermione frowned and leaned towards him trying to impress her force upon him. "We'll go and find out about it now! The wedding is in three days! There has to be a plan!"

  
  


"Okay, okay," Ron muttered. "Now is just fine, we can do it now." He stood up from the desk in the library and walked hastily after Hermione's retreating form. He caught up with her as she swiftly made her way to Dumbledore's office. "Was there anyone in mind who you wanted to have perform the ceremony?"

  
  


"I don't really care," Hermione replied, "but it is necessary for the ceremony. The reason I'm getting married is you, not the guy who marries us."

  
  


"Good point," Ron said quickly as they made their way past the gargoyle, ("Butterfinger!") and up the moving staircase towards his office. They found him sitting alone behind his desk studying or perhaps pondering.

  
  


"Was there anything I could help you with?" Dumbledore said as he smiled with the familiar twinkle in his eye.

  
  


Hermione sat down nervously. "Yes Professor. We were wondering as to who would be performing the marriage ceremony for Ron and I." 

  
  


Dumbledore smiled and responded, "So long as it's a Lord of Phoenix, it's up to you. If you so wish you can bring that person's respective Lady in on it as well." He studied their reactions and wondered who they would pick.

  
  


"That basically leaves you or Harry then," Hermione said slowly as she turned the choices over in her head as she considered. She sat back on the chair. It was a very difficult choice indeed.

  
  


Ron chuckled, "That would be so cool! We could be married by our best friend!"

  
  


Hermione nodded slowly and finally sided with Ron. "I hope that you're not offended but we're a tad closer to Harry and all that. . ."

  
  


Dumbledore nodded, "No offense taken at all Miss Granger." He smiled and suppressed the urge to laugh out loud. Harry would be so pleased about performing a wedding ceremony on the eve of his own wedding.


	14. Christmas

A/N: This is extremely short. That makes me extremely sad. The next one will be longer. For an explanation of the story's tardiness, refer to my Yahoo group.  


  
  
  
  


HARRY POTTER AND THE HIGH LORD OF HELL

Lord Dreadnault

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: CHRISTMAS

  
  


Late on Christmas evening, Albus Dumbledore sat in his office and tenderly petted Fawkes, his long-time friend, as he reflected upon the two recent weddings. Harry and Ginny's only hours ago, and Ron and Hermione's the day before.

  
  


Despite the secrecy and the intimacy of the two weddings, Dumbledore felt that those two were perhaps the most significant he had or ever would witness. Once Voldemort was gone, those present who had been 'memory charmed' would undoubtedly agree with him. At least once they convinced themselves that it had not been merely a pleasant dream.

  
  


The two ceremonies differed from those of the normal magical world in that instead of 'until death do we part,' another sort of vow was taken. Dumbledore had never really considered what happened after death, but it seemed logical that the High Lord and Lady, as well as their Lieutenants would remain together. 

  
  


The very magic itself had differed as well. Instead of touching their wands and muttering incantations, they faced each other and stretched out on of their hands as if facing themselves in a mirror and then touched palm to palm and finger to finger. From the center of the union rose a golden phoenix which symbolized their bond. There had also been a feel of power in the air.

  
  


Shortly after Harry and Ginny's wedding, the two couples had left to spend the remainder of their holiday on a honeymoon. Idly, Dumbledore wondered where Harry and Ginny had gone. Ron and Hermione had mentioned something tropical, but the other couple didn't appraise him.

  
  


Dumbledore smiled happily. Harry finally had a real family. 

*

  
  


Ginny Potter. Ginny beamed to herself as she continued to repeat the wonderful name in her head. Ginny Potter. She had always dreamed of meeting Harry Potter. She had never gone so far as to consider marrying him though. She was just a Weasley, certainly below the attention of someone as great as Harry Potter. Ginny resisted the urge to laugh and jump for joy as she repeated her married name in her head again. Ginny Potter.

  
  


She gave Harry's hand a comforting squeeze as they made their way up the staircase to the master bedroom in Valahost Hall. He had been acting nervous all day. Having to perform Ron and Hermione's wedding had kept his mind off it for a while. Ginny could also tell that he was nervous without looking or even knowing the previous situation that led to it. They were linked now! She basked in the light of his emotions and feelings that came from his mind. He was probably doing the same thing as well. Testing how well their power linked could wait though. 

*

  
  


Harry could feel Ginny's joy as they made their way from the staircase landing towards their bedroom. He wasn't sure what she had fantasized her honeymoon to be, he only hoped that she was happy. He reckoned she was as happy as could be though. They had both agreed that going abroad for their honeymoon would be very nearly reckless though. It was their duty to guard England and the innocent and it wouldn't do to leave them unguarded. 

  
  


They finally reached the door to the master bedroom, the one which Ginny had earlier dubbed, 'The Honeymoon Suite.' Harry smiled, took her hand and lightly kissed it. "Should we enter my Lady Potter?"

  
  


"Oh stop it!" Ginny said, rolling her eyes with mock exasperation.

*

  
  


Neville sighed and studied his Rememberall as it glowed the faint red that indicated what irritated him the most. He had lost something. Now if he could only remember what. . . He carefully placed it within his pocket and continued towards the main staircase. He had promised to meet Elizabeth that afternoon so that they could go for an excursion outside. 

  
  


He reached the staircase and made his way down. Neville idly wondered why both Harry and Hermione had stressed the fact to he and Elizabeth that they were going home for the holidays and would not be available. There was nothing special about that, just about everyone had this year. 

  
  


As soon as he spotted Elizabeth he waved to her and promptly tripped over something Peeves had undoubtably left on the staircase. On purpose. He caught himself on the rail and waved again to Elizabeth to show that he was fine. She promptly giggled. 

  
  


They made their way outside and down towards the lake. It had snowed quite a bit, but the paths had been cleared, probably by magic, and it wasn't quite as cold as could normally be expected. Overall, it made for a rather pleasant afternoon. 

  
  


"Wha. . .?" Elizabeth said as she broke the silence and was about to ask Neville something. She was interrupted however.

  
  


BOOM

*

  
  


Hermione's eyes sprung open. She was absolutely horrified and felt an immediate urge to do something. Horror at what, she did not seem to know. "Ron," she whispered. "Are you awake?"

  
  


"Yes," Ron said quietly, he sounded as if he was suffering from shock. "I think that we need to cut short this honeymoon and hurry back. A person or persons within the Order need us most urgently I think."

  
  


"How do you know?" Hermione said. "I can only tell that something bad has happened."

  
  


"I know it's the Order because the feeling and urge I'm being drowned in presently is coming from that Order ring that we were presented. The urge isn't a command, it's desperation Hermione." He unwrapped his arms from around her and got out of the luxurious bed.

  
  


"Harry and Ginny?" Hermione asked as she too got out of the bed.

  
  


Ron shrugged. "I hope not. If those two are desperate, then we would be in a very bad position indeed."

*

  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Skirmish

A/N:If I tried to list all of the reasons why this took so long there would be more to the list than this chapter. All that I'll say is that I'm sorry and will try to do better. :) Please review. 

  
  


HARRY POTTER AND THE HIGH LORD OF HELL

Lord Dreadnault

  
  


CHAPTER FIFTEEN: SKIRMISH

  
  


Neville coughed and slowly scrambled in an attempt to pull himself off the ground after the explosion. He quickly checked on Elizabeth before pulling himself up and standing. She had weathered the explosion considerably better than he had. It must have had occurred to her to use her power to shield herself. 

  
  


She was staring towards the explosion. Neville turned to look as well. Advancing towards the couple was a single person. Neville blinked and took a second look at the approaching figure. It wasn't a person exactly. . . . 

  
  


Abruptly he realized that it was up to he and Elizabeth to do something. He could worry about what he was fighting at a later time. He gathered his power and swung an invisible whip of pure force towards the figure. The whip threw the figure clothed in rotting black cloth back towards the Forbidden Forest. It did nothing to harm the mysterious creature though.

  
  


"I don't think that we can hurt him," Elizabeth panted after attempting to burn the attacker with a fireball. "We can hold it back until reinforcements arrive though."

  
  


"If they arrive," Neville said grimly.

*

  
  


Harry and Ginny ran into the vault within Valahost Hall and began to ransack all of the chests desperately looking for something that could help Neville and Elizabeth face the wraith. 

  
  


"Are you giving them as much power as you can spare," Ginny said as she threw over a chest that had been opened and searched. "You can't face this thing personally, you have to rely on surrogates for now." 

  
  


"I know, I know," Harry replied as he came to the last chest. Ginny joined his side as he forced the chest open. He sighed as he scanned the contents. "Why would anyone want to store glass cups?"

  
  


Ginny shrugged. "Glass was valuable back then. . ."

  
  


Harry sat down and began to brood. "We are officially caught between a rock and a hard spot. Any last minute, save the day ideas?"

  
  


Ginny joined him on the floor. "There is one possibility. You would have to take precautions though, and make sure that you controlled how Neville and Elizabeth dealt with it. They would also have to team up because they're not strong enough alone."

  
  


As he began to realize what she meant he began to carefully form his strategy. He only hoped that they could hold of the High Lord of Hell's wraith long enough.

*

  
  


Ron and Hermione used their magical power to transport themselves to Hogwarts. They appeared next to each other just a couple of hundred feet away from Neville and Elizabeth's position. They broke into a run together towards their position.

  
  


"Can you make out what that thing is?" Ron panted as they approached the fight. He hoped that Hermione had read about it in some sort of book. She always seemed to know what they were dealing with and what they should do.

  
  


His hopes were in vain. "I have no idea," Hermione replied. She took the brief moment as they approached to examine the attacker. The true form of the attacker was hidden in the drapery of rotting black cloth. His head was the only thing visible. It looked like a face from a coffin. A face that had been in a coffin for a very long time. A strange crown that seemed to be formed of dark light rested on his head. He was slowly moving forward despite Neville and Elizabeth's best efforts.

  
  


Hermione composed herself and watched as Elizabeth sent a mass of flame towards the attacker in perhaps an attempt to set him on fire. The flames did not even appear to touch the advancing aggressor. Perhaps a wall or barrier, Hermione thought to herself. She carefully composed a wall of fire and earth using the elemental powers that Harry had granted to her (as well as Ron) and wrapped it around the figure that was getting closer by the second.

  
  


The wraith stopped. Hermione was about to cheer when very slowly, the figure lifted its foot and pressed it's way through the invisible barrier. Hermione was ready to scream. As far as she knew, there was no way to stop it.

*

  
  


Elizabeth was ready to give up. No matter what happened the attacker was going to reach them. She looked over to where she had sensed the invisible barrier being formed and saw Ron and Hermione with defeated looks on their faces. She glanced towards Neville expecting to see the same sort of hopelessness. 

  
  


Instead of looking defeated or staring at the wraith he was examining his hand with a faint smile on his face. Elizabeth was about to ask him what he was doing when suddenly her hand began to tingle. After the tingle had accelerated for a few seconds she felt the overwhelming urge to touch her hand to Neville's hand. 

  
  


She turned and raised her hand towards Neville's hand at the same time he did. Their hands moved towards each other with an agonizingly slow speed. When they finally made contact, Elizabeth screamed. It was as if the very power of the universe was speeding through her. If she didn't let it out she felt that she would explode.

*

  
  


What are they doing? Ron thought to himself as he squinted towards Neville and Elizabeth who were turning towards each other and holding out one of their hands. He looked at Hermione. She seemed to be asking the same question to herself. 

  
  


Abruptly there was an explosion of light just out of his vision. Ron whipped around to see what had happened. Neville and Elizabeth's hands were now touching and an extremely white light was beginning take the form of an orb as it pulsated between them. Just as he thought the light could get no brighter, the orb suddenly shot towards the advancing wraith. There was a second explosion of light and the wraith was no more. 

  
  


Ron blinked and looked at Neville and Elizabeth. They stood for a moment staring in shock at where the wraith had been walking. After seeing that it was gone, they collapsed into each other, conveniently breaking each others fall.

  
  


"Stop staring Ron!" Hermione said, pulling both of them out of their shocked silence. "We need to do something about those two. They could be hurt." She began to make her way towards the fallen couple.

  
  


Ron stood for a moment and then ran to catch up. "What was it that happened?" he asked. 

  
  


They reached Neville and Elizabeth and as Hermione turned them over to check their vital signs she answered. "Somehow, somewhere, they found a source of power. Obviously it must have been a bit much for them to handle." She briefly checked each of their pulses and used her limited abilities with healing to check their health. "I think that they'll live. They'll be in the hospital wing for a couple of days though."

  
  


Ron nodded absently as he looked around and began to wonder where the wraith could have come from and where Neville and Elizabeth could have found enough power to fight it.

*

  
  


Ginny uncovered her eyes as the light faded away to find Harry slumped and leaning on Miledy Faisia for support to stand. She quickly noted that he was conscious but was breathing shallowly. "Are you okay Harry?" Ginny asked uncertainly.

  
  


Harry managed a weak nod before answering. "I think that I shall live," he panted. "Neville and Elizabeth were marvelous. A little practice and they could fight this whole war for me. They'll need time to recover though. If the wraith had been targeting Ron or Hermione I could have used them instead. They would have handled it better I think."

  
  


"Don't worry about that now." Ginny instructed as she quickly stepped over and helped to support Harry. "You'll have plenty of time to get things like this sorted out."

  
  


Harry smiled. "Yes, I suppose so. I think that you should probably head over to Hogwarts and sort things out. Everyone is probably in shock. Assemble the Griffin Order and tell everyone everything and how to stay prepared. If anyone else saw the wraith, calm them down and try to keep them from scaring everyone else."

  
  


"What about you?" 

  
  


"I think that I can make it to my bedroom," Harry said. He smiled at Ginny and then disappeared with a very faint pop.

  
  


Ginny used her ring to confirm that Harry had made it safely back to the bedroom before drawing on her power to magically transport her to Hogwarts. She appeared just a few feet behind Ron and Hermione. Ron was standing quietly and examining the Forbidden Forest while Hermione was kneeling over the Neville and Elizabeth. 

  
  


Ron turned around quickly and smiled. "I'm glad that you've finally showed up. We nearly lost that round, or rather, Neville and Elizabeth did. They fought most of the battle I suppose."

  
  


"They fought all of it," Hermione corrected him.

  
  


Ginny nodded, "Looks like you have everything under control here. Get those two to the hospital wing and I'll meet you up in Dumbledore's office." 

  
  


They nodded and Ginny once again called on her power to transport her to the landing just outside of his office. It was extremely likely that members of the staff were meeting with him at the moment. When she arrived she found her guess to be true. Professor McGonagall and Snape were discussing the wraith loudly. It seemed that Dumbledore was taking a smaller part in the discussion.

  
  


Ginny knocked politely and entered. Dumbledore immediately looked up and smiled. "I think that will be all Minerva, Severus. See what you can do to calm the students."

  
  


The two professors nodded and quietly left. As soon as the door closed behind them Ginny explained the situation to Dumbledore and filled him in on everything including Harry's use of the staff. "Basically, everything is under control. We'll just need to be more prepared in the future for such instances." she concluded.

  
  


"I hope that Harry is well," Dumbledore said.

  
  


Ginny nodded as Ron and Hermione appeared. She quickly briefed them and then moved onto the next topic. "It seems that this would be an optimum time to have a meeting for the Order of the Griffin," she said, drawing on her choice of words carefully. "Obviously the enemy is growing stronger. The time when we have a final battle with him is drawing close."

  
  


Everyone nodded grimly and Ginny continued. "We need to begin making plans for Hogwarts and for the Order of the Phoenix. . ." They continued well throughout the day and the night planning strategies and jobs for the Order, and policies and precautions for Hogwarts.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Voldemort Begins

A/N: Lazy and shameful me. Consider Fugitive discontinued until further notice. If I do anything to Watchman, it will be a drastic re-writing- in the future, and as for this- I make no promises on updates- however, they will come, sooner or later. . .

HARRY POTTER AND THE HIGH LORD OF HELL

Lord Dreadnault

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: VOLDEMORT BEGINS

Harry and Ginny sat by the lake idly watching the giant squid as they enjoyed a small picnic that had been graciously supplied by the house-elves in the Hogwarts kitchen. The skirmish with the wraith had now been mostly forgotten by everyone at Hogwarts. The subject plagued Harry and Ginny's minds however.

After they had calmed the students at Hogwarts, it seemed as if time had passed in a blur. The winter snow eventually melted away and gave way to rain. The rain eventually abated and gave way to the flowers and green of spring. Few could enjoy it because of the approach of NEWTS and OWLS. Harry and Ginny had chosen to take a small break from their studies and exercises. Being independent, they had a choice in the matters of when to study.

"Did Dumbledore have anything new to report?" Harry asked cheerfully as he helped himself to a second bottle of butter beer. He removed the lid and began to drink.

Ginny sighed and looked at Harry. "Snape hasn't found anything. All of Voldemort's channels are quiet. He appears to be entirely inactive." She grabbed the picnic basket and took a small sandwich from it and began to eat.

"The silence before the storm," Harry responded eerily. "How well is the Order of the Griffin prepared?"

Ginny took a bite of the sandwich before answering. "Extremely well. Dumbledore reports that the Order of the Phoenix is full of those willing to fight and keeping their ears open. Ron and Hermione have been quietly preparing the older and more experienced students for the possibility of battle, and Neville and Elizabeth are ready to help with any wounds or need of supplies."

"That's good," Harry said sadly. "I've been thinking a lot lately, trying to study out the situation. I've come to the conclusion that Hogwarts is the only possible target for Voldemort when he tries to connect to Tesmethlin."

"What makes you say that?"

"After the attack from that wraith, I realized that there is a 'thinness' between the realms here at Hogwarts." Harry announced quietly. "I should have realized that long before. The wraith wasn't something that Voldemort sent, it was Tesmethlin. Somehow he was able to pull it off."

Ginny smiled cheekily, "Don't worry about it. I didn't realize it either, and everyone knows how much smarter I am than you."

"You think so eh?" Harry said as he finished off his drink.

"Of course," Ginny replied airily.

Harry grinned mischievously, "If you're so clever, how are you going to stop me from tickling you silly?" He leaned over towards her and began to tickle her, despite her attempts to stop him.

She began to giggle un-controllably. "Stop it Harry!" He kept tickling her. "If that's the way you want it then." Ginny said through her laughter.

Soon they were in an all-out tickle war, all thoughts and concerns forgotten.

Lord Voldemort carefully examined the sketchy map of Hogwarts that lay before him for the umpteenth time and scowled. There was no other way; the portal would have to be opened in the Great Hall. He didn't like admitting it, but he wasn't strong enough to do it in any other place but there. He began to perform the spells again, just to ensure that there was no other place that was 'thinner.'

Just then, Wormtail entered the dark room. "You sent for me, my lord?"

"Yes I did," Voldemort scowled angrily. "and it certainly took you long enough to respond. Apparate to where the Dementors have gathered. Inform them that my plan is ready to commence."

"Is that all?" Wormtail said, dreading the meeting with the Dementors.

Voldemort glanced lethally at Wormtail before returning his attention to the map. "Yes, that is all. They'll know what to do."

"What of the others?"

Voldemort angrily ripped his attention away from his map, "What others?"

"The Death Eaters," Wormtail said slowly. "Won't they be involved?"

Voldemort pounded his fist on the table, "They're worse than useless! You will all only get in my way for this battle."

Wormtail fled the room and left Voldemort to perform his spells once again. Alas, the Great Hall was the only place. Despite this difficulty, Voldemort felt closer to the power on the other side than he had ever felt. He would reign supreme.

Harry carefully positioned himself in the middle of the empty classroom he had found and began to perform careful drills and practice spells to exercise his magic. They were useless spells, but nevertheless, they took strength, skill and practice. They also helped develop dexterity in performing magic.

After a little over an hour, Harry completed the last spell in his drill session and sank to the floor to rest. It had taken him several months before he could successfully complete every drill and do it in a respectable amount of time. It had taken a little longer to perform it in the standard hour without falling over with exhaustion. Perhaps this meant that he was ready to wield the power of Miledy Faisia without putting his life at risk.

After resting for a few moments, Harry stood up and exited the room. He then turned down the hall and headed down for breakfast. Classes would be beginning in a half hour. He entered the Great Hall, spotted Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sitting at the Gryffindor table and headed for them.

"You got up mighty early," Ginny commented as she finished off a piece of toast.

Harry smiled, "Just wanted to get my drills out of the way."

Ginny nodded approvingly as Hermione began to speak. "I've been thinking Harry, and I've come up with an idea to fi-

BOOM.

The ear-splitting sound echoed through the castle and Harry actually felt Hogwarts shake. It was repeated almost instantly. Harry quickly reached out with his senses and sensed what was happening. He stood up and yelled- "Barricade all the entrances to the castle!"

A/N: Yes I know- terribly short. . .


End file.
